Once Upon an Island
by mewgirl12
Summary: This is my first story for Total Drama. My take on Total Drama Island with my OC Cassidy. This may be a trillogy series if this one does well. Special thanks to my friends TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter,and ForteKham617! Read and review! Rated T because of maybe swearing and because it's Total Drama. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to camp

**Once Upon an Island**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(This fanfic may not follow the elimination order of the campers also my OC has been added to the original island cast I apologize if some characters act a bit differently than normal.) **

Chris: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! I'm your host Chris McLean and this is Total Drama Island!

Theme song plays (The new theme will be explained next chapter.)

Chris: Today twenty two campers will arrive to compete for ONE MILLION BUCKS. And won't it be fascinating to see what they will do to get that fortune. And here comes our first camper!

(Beth is seen exiting the boat)

Beth: Hi Chris I so excited to be here! (This is said with a lisp)

Chris: Good to know. Stand over there. And our next camper here comes DJ!

(DJ exits the boat with a wave and looks around)

DJ: So where's the hot tub? And the five star hotel you had for us?

Chris: Hahaha! Yeah about that… I lied! Welcome to camp!

(DJ walks away muttering and the next boat carrying Geoff comes up)

Geoff: Sup' dude! Nice to meet you!

Chris: Dude!

?: Ugh! If they say "dude" one more time I'm gonna puke.

Chris: Gwen! Nice to see you have arrived.

Gwen: I did NOT sign up for this.

Chris: Tell that to your contract. (Gwen storms over to the others as the next boat carrying Lindsay comes over)

Lindsay: Hi Kyle!

Chris: It's Chris. You know… Host of the show?

(Lindsay stares at him blankly)

Chris: *sigh* Go over there. And here comes Heather!

(She glares at them all)

Heather: Ugh what total losers! I hate this place!

Chris: Yeah. I thought you might say that. And here comes Duncan!

(Duncan jumps off the boat and checks the campers for any familiar faces)

Duncan: Whatever Chris.

And here comes Tyler!

(They look for the boat but there is none)

Chris: Um. Tyler?

Tyler: EXTREME! (He sky dives in but forgets to pull the parachute cord. After he lands, it opens)

Chris: Ouch! That has GOT to hurt!

(Heavy breathing is heard)

Chris: Oh Harold you're here.

Harold: So this isn't a five star resort but a crappy summer camp?

Chris: Yes?

Harold: Cool. Better for my mad skills.

Chris: Okay… Oh look our next victim, I mean CAMPER…

Trent exits the boat guitar in hand

Trent: Sup. Hey weren't you on that cop show?

Chris: Yes. Yes I was.

Trent: Cool. (He stands next to Gwen who blushes)

Chris: Here comes Bridgette!

(Bridgette trips and falls on the dock)

Chris(laughing): Nice entrance! Go over there.

Bridgette: Owww… Hi everyone.

(Everyone smiles except for Heather who glares at her)

Chris (Talking on the phone): Ok… Ok… I got it. (hangs up) Now were kinda running out of time here so here are our next four campers! Katie, Sadie, Noah, and Leshawna!

Katie: Oh my gosh Sadie we're on Total Drama!

Sadie: Isn't it like, awesome?

Katie: SO awesome.

Both: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Noah (with his hands over his ears): And there go my eardrums.

Leshawna: Don't be so negative. S'up y'all!

Chris: Next we have Homeschool, Geeky guy, Iron woman, and the CIT! I mean, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, and Courtney.

They are just about to speak when Justin arrives.

Justin: Hello.

Everyone: *Stares*

Chris: Umm… Yeah. OOF! (Is tackled)

?: Hi I am so excited to be here! Got any paste?

Chris: Izzy…

Izzy: Yeah?

Chris: GET OFF ME!

Izzy: oops. Sorry!

Chris: Well now that's our last camper! So lets go on and… what now intern!?

(The intern hands Chris a notecard) Chris: I see. Well it appears we have one last camper coming! Please say hello to… Cassidy!

Duncan: What?!

(A boat comes up and a slightly short girl walks off the boat. She is wearing jean shorts and a pale orange tee-shirt. She has long strawberry blonde hair and oddly familiar ice blue eyes)

Cassidy: Hi nice to- DUNCAN?!

Both Duncan and Cassidy at the same time: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! STOP COPYING ME!

Duncan: DUDE WHY WOULD YOU BRING MY LITTLE SISTER ONTO THIS SHOW!

Cassidy: BY FIVE MINUITES!

Chris: Well she did sign up just like you…

Duncan: Ugh! FINE WHATEVER! (Walks up to Cassidy then noogies her)

Cassidy(Laughing): Ow! Hey! Why aren't you in juvie?

Duncan: I busted out and signed up for this show.

Cassidy: I missed you big bro.

Duncan: Yeah whatever. (But is smiling slightly)

Chris: Yeah yeah enough mushy stuff… Now then! Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, and Cassidy stand over here. The rest of you over there. You on my right are now the Screaming Gophers! You on my left, the Killer Bass!

Katie: You mean Sadie and I are on separate teams? But we have to be together! I'll die!

Sadie: And I'll break out in hives!

Both: ITS NOT FAIR!

Cassidy (Looking sadly at her brother): Tell me about it. Well were rivals then.

Duncan: Yeah and I'm pretty sure I'll kick your teams butt.

Cassidy: Oh yeah? And I'M pretty sure that's MY teams job.

Duncan (Right in her face): Bring. It. ON.

Chris: What kind of drama will ensue with the ultimate competitive drive: sibling rivalry! Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!


	2. Chapter 2: Cliff dives and marshmallows

**Once Upon an Island**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island… We met our 22 campers who became 23 after a surprise new contestant Cassidy arrived late. We then discovered that she is Duncan's twin sister. Woah. Didn't see that coming. Our campers were divided into two teams the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. In this process two pairs were separated Katie and Sadie, and Duncan and Cassidy. Will Katie really die from being separated from her BFFFL? Can they survive camp Wawanakwa? And what will I have in store for our campers? *laughs* Find out this week on .ISLAND!

Theme song

(The only difference is that while DJ is petting animals Cassidy is seen in a tree painting the scene and when DJ yells in pain, she falls out of the tree due to surprise)

The campers are all seen at the campfire circle waiting for instructions

Chris: Ok campers! Get in your bathing suits and get up to the cliff in 20 minutes. All will be explained later.

Owen: What do you think we have to do?

Eva: Probably a physical challenge.

Courtney: How do you know?

Eva: I JUST KNOW OK?!

Confessional cam

Courtney: Eva really needs to control her temper. If she can't she'll be kicked off for sure! We already have a numbers disadvantage! We don't want the other team to have that advantage for long.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Eva: I didn't get my energy drink this morning.

End confessional

Everyone is seen at the cliff

Chris: Now you are probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today…

Gwen: Just cut to the chase.

Chris: Ok fine! Now your challenge today comes in 2 exciting parts! First you will jump off of this 1000 foot cliff into the safe zone. Land in the safe zone and you get a point for your team. If you DON'T land in the safe zone *laughs* there are man eating sharks waiting for you!

*gasps*

Duncan: Psh. Lame! Not to mention unoriginal. You could have gotten a second type of crazy animal.

Chris glares at Duncan

Chris: And if you refuse to jump you can go back down the hill. BUT! You must wear these chicken hats of shame for the rest of the day.

Confessional

Noah: Really? Chicken hats of shame?

End confessional

Confessional

Eva: Psh. This will be cake. I bet half the people won't even jump!

End confessional

Ezekiel: What about the second part eh?

Chris: The team with the most campers who have jumped will win an advantage for the second part which is to transport those crates over to your campsite and construct an awesome hot tub which the winning team will be able to keep and use for the rest of the season! Loser sends someone home.

Confessional

Ezekiel: This challenge seems pretty intense. Its only our first day and it has man eating sharks eh!

End confessional

Chris: Alright killer bass you guys are up first!

Bridgette: It's just a thousand foot drop guys! Ok who goes first?*Crickets*

Duncan: Ladies first *smirks*

Bridgette: *sigh* ok then…

Bridgette does a perfect swan dive off the cliff and barely makes a splash

Geoff: WOOOHOOO go Bridgette! *Jumps off cliff after her* WOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Ok so far the Bass have two jumpers. NEXT!

*DJ looks down and gulps*

Chris: Awww. What's wrong buddy? Scared of heights?

DJ: Yeah man. Ever since I was little.

Chris: That's ok. But it also makes you a CHICKEN! Here is your chicken hat and the chicken way down is that a-way.

*DJ goes down with his head hung in shame*

Tyler: My turn!

*Jumps off*

Tyler: Extreme!

*Tyler smacks down on a rock just inside the safe zone*

Everyone: OOOOHHHH!

Courtney is seen looking over the edge of the cliff nervously

Courtney: Uh. Chris. I have a medical condition!

Chris: Which is?

Courtney: One that prevents me from jumping off of cliffs.

Chris: But if you don't jump then you might cost your team the win.

Courtney: Ha! I've seen the other team! I don't think nine of them will jump.

*Sometime in the future*

Trent: SOMEONE JUST SAID NINE! I MUST FIND THEM!

Gwen: *Face palm*

*In the present*

Chris: Fine. Take your chicken hat and go.

Duncan jumps of the cliff and as he falls he says "meh."

Ezekiel: I can do this eh*jumps* WOOOO! *hits a rock but lands in the safe zone*

Harold: My mad skills will get us the win! *Jumps in split position and lands in the water groin first with a sickening doink sound*

Harold: AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone including the sharks: Ohhhh! *cringe*

Harold: AHHHHHHH!

*Somewhere in space*

Hey did you hear that Bob?

Bob: Yeah Jim what was that?

Jim: I don't know Bob. But it sounded like pure suffering.

*Back at camp*

Chris: Ok then is that all? Wait .three didn't jump. *Eva jumps* Make that two.

Sadie*holding hands with Katie*: I am NOT jumping without Katie!

Katie: Can we please be on the same team PLEASE!

Izzy: Oh! Izzy will swap places with her!

Chris: Ok ok! FINE! Just go!

The BFFFL's jump in together squealing "EEEEEEEEEE!"

Ok that's 9 jumpers and two chickens. Gophers! Your turn!

Heather: I'm not jumping.

Lindsay: Why not?

Heather: Hello? Live TV I don't want to get my hair wet.

Leshawna: Oh you're jumping.

Heather: Make me rap star wanna be!

Leshawna: Why you!

Heather: Hey put me down!

*Leshawna has picked up Heather over her head and is walking towards the cliff*

Heather: I said put me down!

Leshawna: If you say so. *Drops Heather*

Heather: *coughs out water* I HATE YOU!

Leshawna: Well I threw you into the safe zone didn't I? *Jumps off herself*

Gwen: Ok Gwen just jump... *while she is focusing Cody comes up behind her*

Cody: Hey girl...

Gwen: AUGH! *She is so startled she falls off the cliff and drags Cody with her who screams like a little girl*

Izzy: Yeah Izzy's turn! WOOOHOOOOO! *jumps then climbs back up and does it 3 more times*

Chris: OK OK ENOUGH! You're safe.

Izzy: PURPLE MONKEYES!

Lindsay: I thought this was a fashion contest!

Chris: *laughing* Hahaha! NO. *Pushes Lindsay off cliff*

Chris: Next camper!

Trent: I got this! *Jumps*

Noah: Eh. Why not? *Jumps*

Justin jumps but lands in the shark zone and just as they are about to kill him they see his wet hair and carry him to shore

Beth is looking down trembling with fear.

Beth: IM SORRY EVERYONE!

Chris: Take the hat and go.

The killer bass are making chicken noises.

Chris: Ok! Owen! Time to jump!

Owen: SWEET MOTHER OF CORN I CAN'T DO IT!

*Owen instead of wearing the chicken hat eats it*

Chris: Cassidy. It all comes down to you. No pressure! Haha! HA!

Confessional cam

Geoff: There is no way that girl is gonna jump.

End confesion

Confessional cam

Courtney: This challenge is ours.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Duncan:… Poor kid.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Cassidy: Umm. Here's the thing… I can't swim.

End confessional

Cassidy looks down at the lake.

Gophers: YOU CAN DO IT!  
Heather: JUST JUMP YOU FRAIDY CAT!

Cassidy looks at the sky and sees a bird.

Cassidy: Birds dive in and out of water all the time…

*Runs and jumps off the cliff in a swan dive then comes up spluttering*

Cassidy: HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!

*Trent swims over and helps her to the boat*

Cassidy: Thanks teamie!

Trent: It's cool.

Chris: And the screaming gophers win! You also win these handy push carts to get your supplies to camp.

All Gophers: WOOOHOOO!

All Gophers on the way back (Singing): 99 bottles of pop on the wall…

The Bass are struggling to push their crates along the beach

Courtney (Pushes crate): Ow! I think I got a splinter!

Duncan: Quit complaining and push princess!

Tyler: I can do this guys!

*He runs up at a crate yelling a battle cry*

Tyler: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SMACK

*Tyler trips on a rock and smashes his face on the crate*

All Bass (Except Tyler): *Cringes* Oooooh!

Eventually all of the campers on the Bass manage to push their crates at a steady pace towards the camp grounds.

WITH THE GOPHERS

Chris: Work with a partner to open your crates!

Justin: But we have an odd number.

Chris: I have to think of everything around here! *sighs* Cassidy work with Izzy and Noah. Ok with you?

*Before she can speak*

Chris: Good. Get to work.

Noah: Hi

Izzy: HI I'M IZZY BUT YOU PROBABLY KNOW THAT! Got any tree sap I can use?

Cassidy: Um… No?

Izzy: Oh darn. The gummy bear king wanted some.

Noah: Gummy bear king?

Cassidy: Don't ask.

The Gophers have all the crates opened up but over with the Bass…

Ezekiel: How much further eh?

Courtney: Aways.

Katie: Like I'm thirsty Sadie are you?

Sadie: OMG I am!

Both: You read my mind!

Eva: Well there's water right there. GO.

*Both get a drink*

20 minutes later

Courtney: We… *cough*… made it…

Geoff: Come on dudes! WE CAN STILL WIN THIS!

A montage is shown of The Killer Bass assembling the hot tub.

Ezekiel while hammering in a nail attracts a wood pecker who pecks at the wood. The wood promptly falls apart. Duncan and Tyler are fighting over a hammer which flies out of their hands and hits Harold in the groin.

The Gophers are working with excellent team work.

They pass a bucket back and forth filling the hot tub. But the heater stops working and everybody freaks out. Izzy, however simply stuffs a marshmallow in it and it begins to work again. This time even better.

The Gophers: *stares*

Gwen: How is that even-?

Trent: Never mind. Keep working guys! Almost done!

The gophers are done assembling their hot tub while the killer bass have a half made really, really crappy one.

Chris: I believe we have our winners… The SCREAMING GOPHERS! And you get this hot tub to use for the rest of your stay! Bass. You will be sending someone home. And now meet in the mess hall for your dinner!

The Gophers are celebrating their victory comeback at the cliff while over with the Bass…

Katie: I think my food just moved!

Bridgette: Ugh this stuff tastes awful!

Duncan:*smiling* Just like prison used to make.

Courtney: We need to decide who goes home first!

Duncan: I think it should be you!

Courtney: Me?! Why me?

Duncan: Well princess you are wearing a chicken hat and DJ could help strength wise.

Courtney: But I am a CIT!

Ezekiel: I just don't understand how we lost eh. They have 7 girls on their team.

*Dead silence*

Geoff: Oh snap! You did not just say that!

Eva (Getting angry): Define that.

Ezekiel: Well guys are much better and stronger at sports than girls. My dad said to help all of the girls keep up.

Eva picks him up by the scruff of his neck

Eva: Still think we need help?

Ezekiel:*chokes* uh no?

Eva drops him

Geoff: Well at least he didn't say guys are smarter than girls.

Ezekiel: But they are?

EPIC CUT TO CAMPFIRE CEREMONY!

Chris: I have here on this plate ten marshmallows. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and you will head to the dock of shame. Never to return. EVER. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

….Eva….Bridgette….Geoff …..Katie…..Sadie….Duncan…Harold…..Tyler…..DJ

Chris: Courtney, Ezekiel. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. And the last marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney.

Chris: Sorry bro dock of shame awaits.

Ezekiel walks away in shame.

Later outside the cabins… It is after the hot tub party. Everyone is asleep except for Cassidy who is sitting on a rock looking at the stars.

?: Hey there.

Cassidy: Oh? Who goes there?!

Duncan: Relax Cassie it's me.

Cassidy: Oh good. *Duncan sits next to her*

Duncan: So what's up?

Cassidy (Smiling): The stars

Both laugh

Duncan: But seriously though.

Cassidy: *Sigh* I can't sleep. That jump scared me silly.

Duncan: Well you could always try singing.

Cassidy: Someone might hear me…

Duncan: Well you could always do… THIS!

*Noogies her*

Cassidy: Ow! Stop! Stop!

Duncan: *laughs*

Cassidy elbows him playfully

Cassidy: *Yawn* Ok. I'm going back.

Duncan: Ok. Night Cassie.

Cassidy (Sleepily): Good night Duncan.

Chris: And so ends an exciting day here at Camp Wawanakwa! What will our next challenge be? And will the campers survive Chef's crappy food for much longer?

Chef: HEY!

Chris: Find out next time on .ISLAND!


	3. Chapter 3: IPods and ear kisses

**Once Upon an Island**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hello to all readers! I apologize if errors appear in this story. I am still learning how to use this site so no mean comments about my errors please. Also please let me know what couples you might like to see here. Everyone except for Chris and Chef are eligible to be in a couple. And yes, Cassidy is a camper so she is eligible to be in a couple. Read and review!**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Justin, Owen, Trent, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Cassidy**

**Killer Bass: Harold, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, and Tyler.**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel**

_Flashbacks and dreams will be typed like this._

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. We had an exciting two-part challenge! First our campers had to jump off a thousand foot cliff into lake Wawanakwa. During this process, Cody screamed like a little girl, and Harold did a painful split into the water. Sucks to be him. In the end the Gophers won the advantage with Cassidy jumping and snatching a win from the jaws of defeat! (Laughs) Get it? Jaws? Because of the sharks? Ahem. The Killer Bass ended up loosing the hot tub building challenge after they built a really terrible hot tub. And just as it looked like Courtney would be eliminated, it was Ezekiel in the end who walked the dock of shame for being a sexist jerk. What drama will ensue today? Find out this time on… Total. Drama. Island!

Theme song plays (The new theme song is in chapter 2: Cliff dives and marshmallows)

The campers are all seen sleeping soundly. Birds are chirping and the sun is rising.

Chef: It's so… so… peaceful… I hate it.

Chris: Don't worry buddy I have a plan. (Grins evilly)

(Chris gets an air horn)

Chef: Good idea!

(Blows horn)

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Leshawna hits her head on the top bunk)

Leshawna: OW!

Cassidy: ARG! (She falls out of her top bunk)

Eva (Storming out of her cabin): What's the big idea McLean?! (Tries to go and punch him but her teammates hold her back)

Chris: The "Big Idea" was to wake you up and it worked! Now get dressed and get out here in fifteen minutes!

EPIC TIME SKIP!

Owen: Hey Chris?

Chris: Yes Owen?

Owen: When do we get breakfast?

Chris: You get breakfast after the challenge, which starts in one minute!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Chris: Your challenge is a 20K run around the lake. GO!

Confessional cam

Gwen: First waking us up this early in the morning, then no breakfast not even coffee, and he wants us to do a 20K?! I'm NOT happy.

End confessional

Cut to campers running

Chris (While riding on a golf cart speaking to a mega phone): If you don't get back to the mess hall in time, you don't eat!

Gwen (Running with Cassidy): Man, this sucks!

Cassidy: I know right? I haven't even had coffee yet.

Gwen: You drink coffee?

Cassidy: Yeah can't live without it.

Gwen: Same!

Confessional cam

Gwen: Cassidy is actually pretty cool. We even like the same coffee brands!

End confessional

Confessional cam

Cassidy: I surprised myself today. I'm normally very shy. But Gwen is nice to talk to. This Island experience may not be so bad.

Meanwhile behind most of the campers…

Heather (Is walking): I refuse to run in high heels.

Owen (Gasping for breath): I… GASP… can't go on!

(Owen falls over a puddle and Heather walks across him making sure to step on his head)

Back at the mess hall…

Everyone is panting and gasping except for Eva who is listening to her IPod showing no signs of exhaustion.

Owen runs in carrying an unconscious Noah

Owen: CLEAR A TABLE STAT!

Owen begins CPR on Noah

Harold comes in just after Owen

Trent: Wait. If Harold just got here then that means…

Chris: The Screaming Gophers have won! (Noah awakes at this moment)

Gophers: Wooohooo!

Chris: But, that run wasn't the challenge.

Cheering abruptly stops

Chris: But we do have this!

He dramatically unveils a tremendous buffet

Confessional cam

Geoff: After nearly a week without pizza I was dying! Thank goodness for that buffet!

End confessional

Confessional cam

Owen: That buffet… It's beautiful…. (Sniff) give me a minute…

End confessional

Cassidy is seen reaching for some pie when Heather nabs it.

Cassidy: Um… I do believe that was my pie…

Heather: Don't you know the basic High School lunchroom rules? Popular people first!

Cassidy: I guess I wouldn't know that rule then.

Confessional cam

Cassidy: I didn't get the chance to go a public High School this year. Some… stuff happened. And last year everybody was on the same level of popularity. Well, times change.

End confessional

Bridgette is eating some salad when DJ sits next to her. She has no meat whatsoever in her choices of food.

DJ: Are you a vegetarian?

Bridgette: Yeah. Eating animals is just plain wrong.

DJ: My mama says that vegetarians are chicken loving chickens. But I respect that you made that choice. Animals are all just so cute!

Bridgette: Yep. You talk about your mom a lot. You must really miss her.

DJ: Yeah…

Bridgette: Well your branching out right now. You're out here making new friends! Think of how proud she'll be!

DJ: Yeah! Your right! Thanks Bridgette!

Bridgette: No problem!

30 minutes later…

Everyone is moaning and groaning from eating too much delicious food

Chris: Having fun?

Lindsay: My nutritionist is going to kill me for eating too many carbs…

Owen: (Burps loudly)

Duncan: Dude did you eat ALL of the baked beans in maple syrup!?

Owen (Nervously): Maybe… YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Trent: I saw him eat them.

Cassidy: Glad I don't have to be in your cabin tonight!

Noah: Great.

Chris: Are you ready for your challenge?

Eva: You mean running the 20K and eating all of that food wasn't the challenge?!

Chris: Nope!

(Eva runs up to try and punch him again)

Courtney: Eva no!

(Holds her back)

Confessional cam:

Geoff: Eva needs to cill out dude!

End confessional

Confessional cam

Katie: Eva is like, soooooo grumpy!

Sadie: Totally!

End confessional

Chris: Welcome to the Awake-A-Thon!

Noah: Say what now?

Chris: Your challenge is to stay awake for as long as possible. Last one awake for their team wins immunity for their team. So go to the campfire circle to begin!

Duncan: So the run and all of the food were used to make it harder for us to stay awake?

Chris: Yep!

Duncan: Nice thinking.

Scene change to the campfire circle

Chris: You have just reached the 12-hour mark! How do you feel?

Owen: Yeah man this is awesome! Stay awake for twelve hours! WoooHooo!

(Owen stays frozen for a moment with a smile on his face then falls face down fast asleep)

Chris: And that's one down 21 to go!

Lindsay: Bertha?

Beth: It's Beth.

Lindsay: Oh ok.

Beth: So how can I help you?

Lindsay: This one time I went to this huge slumber party and we stayed up for like, a whole night!

Beth: And?

Lindsay: That's all!

Beth: Ok then.

Confessional cam

Heather: Right now I need a way to win this game. I need an alliance. But for right now I'll settle for throwing off the other team. And I have the perfect person in mind…

End confessional

During this short period of time the rest of the campers are trying to find ways to try and stay awake. Courtney is jogging in place, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Katie, and Sadie are playing cards, Noah is reading a book, Trent and Gwen are talking, Duncan is carving skulls into everything wooden, Heather is plotting evilly, Beth and Lindsay are looking at a fashion magazine, Cody is gazing at Gwen longingly, Eva is listening to music, Harold is practicing his nun-chuck moves, Izzy is swinging around on vines, Justin is standing like a statue and Tyler is doing pushups.

Cassie is sitting alone with her art kit, an empty canvas before her. Leshawna sees her sitting alone and goes over to her.

Leshawna: Why are you sitting over here all alone girl?

Cassidy (Jumps slightly): Oh! Um. Well, I wanted to paint.

Leshawna: You do art?

Cassidy: Um. Yeah.

Leshawna (Sitting down): What kind?

Cassidy: All kinds. Pottery, painting, sketches, every thing.

Leshawna: Anything else?

Cassidy (Shyly and quietly): I sing.

Leshawna: Cool! You should totally sing something!

Cassidy (Horrified): Oh no no. No. I don't sing in front of people.

Leshawna: That's ok. But you said you painted right? Can you paint a kitten for my little cousin's birthday?

Cassidy: Of course! It might help me stay awake anyways.

Cassidy begins to paint a kitten

Confessional cam

Leshawna: Cassidy is a real sweet girl, but she doesn't have enough confidence in herself. But maybe in a later challenge, she can overcome that.

End confessional

23-hour mark

Chris: You guys lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. Guess I owe you twenty bucks Chef.

Izzy, Noah, and DJ are all sound asleep while everyone else is clearly growing tired.

Cassidy: (yawns) Done!

Leshawna: Wow! If I didn't know that was a painting, I could have sworn it was a photograph.

Cassidy (Smiles tiredly): I do hope your cousin likes it.

The two begin to talk and meanwhile Duncan has run out of places to carve skulls

Duncan: Hmmm… Where else can I carve?

He sees that Noah is asleep and gets an evil grin

Thirty seconds later…

A moustache has been drawn on Noah's face in sharpie

Duncan (laughing): Oh man! He didn't even wake up! He looks so stupid!

Courtney: How immature. (Rolls eyes)

Confessional cam

Courtney: Ugh! It's like I'm one of the only mature people here. Well, I am a CIT.

End confessional

Chris: Attention all campers still awake! You have officially been awake for a whole day!

Everyone groans

Chris: I would have thought you all would have fallen asleep by now, sooo… Chef!

Chef comes out wearing a sheep costume and holding a harp

Everyone is laughing

Chef: I don't get paid enough for this…

He starts to play he harp and immediately Cody falls fast asleep, as well as Geoff.

Tyler: Must… go… on…

Tyler immediately falls asleep after saying this and two minuets later, Bridgette is also sound asleep.

Chris: We have 8 members left on the Screaming Gophers and 6 left for the Killer Bass

Meanwhile…

Heather has finally finished her evil plotting

Confessional cam

Heather: It took me awhile to decide who would be the perfect alliance member. Owen is too… Owen, Trent is too nice, Gwen is just weird, Cody and Noah are nerds, I HATE Leshawna, Izzy is too cazy, Justin has no brain, and Cassidy… I don't know enough about her to manipulate her properly. She could betray me or not. Plus Duncan is her brother… So that left only two options.

End Confessional

Heather: Lindsay, Beth can I talk to you?

Beth/Lindsay: Sure!

Heather: I wanted to start an alliance and I picked you two!

Beth: Oh my gosh really? I've never been picked for anything before!

Heather (Under her breath): Shocker.

Lindsay: Oh oh! Did I win?

Heather (With a forced smile): Yes Lindsay, you won! And the prize is being in an alliance with me!

Lindsay: Yay!

Confessional cam

Heather: Those two are even stupider than I thought. Perfect.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Beth: Wow! Heather must be really nice if she picked ME to be in an alliance with her! Why did that sound ironic? Meh.

End confessional

Eva: I've got to go get something.

As she walks away, she drops her IPod and Heather bends down to pick it up

Lindsay: Isn't that Ava's IPod?

Heather: Yes it is. But don't worry; I'll give it back. (Grins evilly)

Lindsay (Happily): Oh ok! (She skips away)

Confessional cam

Heather: Perfect.

End confessional

Trent and Gwen are examining Justin as he stands still like a statue eyes wide open

Gwen: How does he do that?

Trent: Lets ask him.

Trent pokes Justin and his eyes open

Trent/Gwen both gasp

Gwen: His eyelids are painted!

Chris: Woah! Neat trick dude, but you are disqualified!

Meanwhile…

Noah is seen kissing Cody's ear in his sleep **(I just had to keep this part)** and they both awake screaming and run away in opposite directions

24 hours later

Chris: And we now have five members each for both teams. Cassidy, Leahawna, Gwen, Trent, and Beth for the Gophers, and Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Katie and Sadie.

It is around midnight at the 62-hour mark

**(The following conversation was taken exactly from the original episode as accurately as I can remember)**

Gwen: Favorite song?

Trent: "She will be loved." Favorite movie moment?

Gwen: This will sound so cheesy but… The kiss. At the end of that movie…. You know… the one with the three guys and the girl.

Trent: Yeah. I don't think that's cheesy at all.

Gwen (Yawning): Thanks.

Trent: For what?

Gwen: For keeping me company.

Trent (Smiles): You're welcome.

The two are just about to continue thier conversation when they see Owen sleepwalking

Gwen: Is he... Sleep walking?

Trent: Where is he going?

Owen is seen going to the mess hall

Gwen: Why am I not surprised.

Confessional cam

Owen is still asleep

Owen: The pink puppy ate my bike... (Snores)

End confessional

Meanwhile…

Cassie has brought out her pale blue IPod and picked a random song and has started to hum along. This accidently causes Katie and Sadie to both fall asleep at the same time.

Courtney: They even fall asleep together.

Cassie: That's kinda weird… But sweet.

Confessional cam

Duncan: What I did after the clones fell asleep was something I'm not proud of. But it was pretty dang funny.

End confessional

Duncan: Hey Cassie.

Cassidy: What?

Duncan: Let me see your IPod for a sec.

Cassidy: No don't touch that..!

Before she can do anything Duncan changes the song to a slower one. The effect is instantaneous.

Cassidy (Drifting off): I… hate… you…

Duncan (Smiling): Sweet dreams Cassie.

Cassidy falls asleep, as do Courtney, Beth, Eva and Leshawna a few minutes apart

Two hours later Trent has fallen asleep.

Chris: Ok all of the eliminated contestants from this challenge go take a shower. You stink. As the campers are walking away we see Noah and Cody are seen trying to stay as far away from each other as possible.

Now only Duncan and Gwen are awake

2 MORE hours later

Chris: Ok! 5-minute bathroom break! Any takers?

Duncan: I'll go!

Gwen: I need coffee…

5 minutes later…

Chris: Well… Duncan still hasn't come back yet. Oh?

And intern comes up and whispers in his ear

Chris: Well it seems that Duncan fell asleep on the toilet. (Laughs) So that means that Gwen wins for the Screaming Gophers!

The Gophers all appear randomly and cheer

Chris: Bass. You will be sending someone home tonight.

Later...

Eva: WHERE IS IT?!

Eva is throwing suitcases out the cabin looking for her beloved IPod

Geoff: Dude. Let us in the cabin. We want to just get ready for dinner.

Eva: NOT UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO TOOK MY IPOD!

Bridgette: But none of us even touched it!

Heather walks up.

Heather: Did someone loose an IPod?

Eva: I did!

Heather: Oh is that who this belongs to? I found it at the campfire.

Eva: Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Heather: Anytime.

Eva (sheepishly): Heh heh. Sorry bout' that…

Bridgette: Not cool. (She glares at Eva as do the rest of the Bass)

Later…

All of the Bass except for Eva are gathered at one table at dinner

Bridgette: We need to get rid of Eva. Her temper is just too unpredictable.

Geoff: I agree.

Bridgette: Ok all in favor whisper "I".

Everyone: I

DJ: Ok that's settled. Lets eat this… (He looks down at his plate) This… um…

Duncan: Prison food?

Courtney: Ok then. Lets eat this prison food.

EPIC CUT TO THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY!

Chris: So. Bass. You lost again. Sucks to be you.

The Bass all glare at Chris

Chris: I have nine marshmallows

In the future…

Future Trent: NINE!

In the present…

Chris: on this plate. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. And you will leave on the Boat of Losers and never return. EVER. So first marshmallow goes to…

DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie and Sadie

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler

…

…

…

Chris: Bridgette and Eva. One of you will not receive this marshmallow. And you can never return. The final marshmallow goes to..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

Bridgette.

Chris: Eva. You have been eliminated. Please board the boat of losers.

Eva: WHO IS BEHIND THIS?!

The Bass are all cowering behind tree stumps except for Duncan.

Eva: (Looking at Bridgette with sudden realization): YOU. (As Chef drags her away) I'll get you! And your little Killer Bass too!

Chris: And with that out of the way, Killer Bass, go to bed.

Everyone happily obliges

At the cabins everyone is fast asleep no sounds are heard

Chris: And so ends todays exciting challenge! Will the Killer Bass's losing streak continue? What evil schemes does Heather have in store for her fellow campers? Find out next time on Total. Drama. ISLAND! (Owen walks by still sleep walking)

**Votes**

**Harold: I vote for Eva. She broke my favorite nun-chucks when she threw my suitcase out the window!**

**Courtney: Eva. Her temper is highly hazardous to our health.**

**Duncan: I vote for Eva.**

**Katie: I vote for Eva she is like, so mean!**

**Sadie: OMG I was totally going to say that!**

**Both: EEEEEE! (Yes, they went in together)**

**DJ: I vote for Eva. She scares me! Plus, she punched a poor little bunny rabbit!**

**Tyler: I vote for Eva.**

**Geoff: I vote for Eva. Her attitude is so not cool dudes!**

**Bridgette: I vote for Eva. Her temper is way too extreme.**

**Eva: I vote for Bridgette.**

**Total votes:**

**Eva: 8**

**Bridgette: 1**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Justin, Owen, Trent, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Cassidy**

**Killer Bass: Harold, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, and Tyler.**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva**


	4. Chapter 4: Dodge balls and hand mirrors

Once Upon an Island

Chapter 4

**Hello to all readers! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. The wi-fi in our new house wasn't set up until a few days after we arrived. And if any of you were wondering, Cassie is Cassidy. Duncan just has a nickname for her. So if you see something that looks like this: **

**Cassie: (Insert line here)**

**It's just an author mistake.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to give me pairings that you would like to see. Remember, no mean comments. I will accept constructive criticism though. Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Cassidy**

_Dreams and flashbacks will be typed like this._

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island… The sun was rising, the birds were singing, and all was peaceful. Until I found my trusty air horn that is! (Laughs) Several campers were less than pleased with this and others were ready to explode (Cough) Eva. (Cough) Then everyone was alarmed when I told them that the challenge began in one minute! So the campers ran a 20K around the lake. Owen fell face first in a puddle three minutes in. That's just sad. After the run all of he campers were treated to an all you can eat buffet of deliciousness.

Chef: That's not a word!

Chris (Annoyed): What are you a dictionary? And this is MY show! I can do what I want! Ahem. Anyways… All of the campers ate as much as they wanted and within the hour, they ate EVERYTHING. I'm serious. Owen ate some silverware and part of the table. After this, the Awake-a-Thon began! And only twelve hours in Owen was the first to fall asleep. Everyone else tried to find ways to stay up. Whether it was drawing moustaches on people, forming alliances, bonding, painting, or kissing another dude, (Cough) Noah (Cough) everyone found something to do.

Noah: That was an accident! I was dreaming!

Chris: Of kissing someone?

Noah: Yes…

Chris: Who?

Noah (Embarrassed): I… Um… well… GLITTER DUST!

He throws glitter dust into Chris's face and runs off

Chris: MY EYES! (Coughing) Ugh! It tastes like magic!

Chef (Examining glitter): Hmm… Limited edition 2002 pink and silver magic dust… Wait… That was supposed to be a present for my niece's birthday! How did he find it? It was hidden in my secret safe!

Chris: Enough! This is a half hour show! In the end Duncan fell asleep on the toilet crowning Gwen and the Gophers the winners of the challenge, and the Bass lost for the second time in a row. Afterwards the Killer Bass just wanted to get ready for dinner, but Eva wouldn't let anyone get into the cabin until she found who stole her precious IPod. Then Heather returned it to Eva, (After stealing it in the first place.) and all of the Killer Bass were pretty upset at Eva for accusing them of theft. And so Eva became the second person sent off the island. Will Chef figure out how Noah got that glitter? Will Noah pay for it dearly? Find out in the most dramatic episode yet of Total. Drama. ISLAND!

Theme song plays

Screaming Gopher's cabin boy side

Noah is seen slipping into the cabin and going back into bed

Chris: Now we must remember, these campers were up for days. We should let them sleep in.

One minute later…

Chris (On the megaphone): GOOD MORNING WAWANAKWA!

Everyone wakes up startled

Courtney: Chris it's too early!

Bridgette: Yeah!

Chris: If you were paying attention, I let you sleep in a whole minute later! Now get up and ready for the day! Breakfast starts in half an hour!

At breakfast everyone is seen waiting in line for breakfast

Chef: NOT SO FAST!

Everyone freezes

Geoff: What did we do dude?

Chef: Not you! HIM.

He looks at Noah evilly

Chef (To Noah): You don't get breakfast!

Cody: Why? What did he do?

Chef: He stole something very valuable from my secret safe.

Noah: Whatever.

Izzy: I've been searching for that safe for ages! Where is it?

Bridgette: But you've only been here for about a week.

Izzy: Oh yeah.

With Heather, Beth, and Lindsay…

Heather: Now are we all clear on the rules of the alliance? Ok what is rule number one?

Lindsay: Rule number one: you are leader!

Heather: What is rule number two?

Beth: No flirting with the enemy!

Heather: Good! Now remember, I can borrow your stuff at any time, but if you touch mine, YOU DIE.

Lindsay: That seems a little unfair…

Heather: Whatever. You could always just leave the alliance…

Lindsay: No! Ok. You can borrow our stuff.

Heather: Good. Now let's go join the others.

At the Killer Bass table…

Courtney (Is poking her oatmeal with a fork): Ugh. This food is disgusting.

Harold: Chef could ruin cereal without even touching the box.

Everyone nods in agreement

Courtney: Ok guys. We're on a losing streak right now, so today we have to bring our A – game. We cannot afford to lose another challenge! They have three more people than us!

Bridgette: I agree. I wish we could have gotten an extra player.

Geoff: You're forgetting dudes, this is Chris we're talking about.

DJ: That guy is messed up! He's anything but fair!

Katie: I wonder what we'll have to do today?

Sadie: OMG I was thinking the same thing!

Both: Eeeeeee!

At the Screaming Gopher table…

Owen: Hey Noah?

Noah: Yes?

Owen: Why were you kissing Cody's ear?

Everyone falls silent at the Gopher table

Noah: I was dreaming.

Owen: You were kissing someone weren't you!

Noah (Sarcastically): Oh how could you possibly have guessed?

Gwen: Who were you kissing?

Izzy: We all want to know!

Everyone: Yeah come on Noah!

Noah: Fine! If it'll shut you up! It was

Just as he is saying it Chris comes on the speakers **(Yes I know it is cliché to do this, I couldn't think of a better way to do it. Also, please comment on who you think that Noah was kissing in his dream. No male campers please. If you do not make enough suggestions, I will pick.)**

Chris: Attention to all campers! Head to the beach for today's challenge!

Justin: Noah, could you repeat that?

Noah: I said it you just didn't hear.

And at this he walks away

Confessional cam

Cassidy: I heard what he said. And no, I will not even tell you in the confessional.

End confessional

Everyone arrives on the beach to see a large glass box with a gym inside

Chef is seen in referee clothes with a whistle around his neck next to a giant crate along with Chris inside the gym.

Everyone enters the gym

Chris: Today we will be playing dodge ball!

He opens the crate and dodge balls come pouring out

Everyone groans except for Tyler

Tyler: WOOHOOO! I love dodge ball!

Lindsay: Kyle?

Chris: It's Chris. What?

Lindsay: How do you play this?

Chris: Well, you dodge the balls thrown at you. It's in the name. DODGE ball.

Lindsay: Oh ok!

Chris: Now who can explain the first rule of dodge ball?

Noah: Do not talk about dodge ball?

Chris: Nope!

Throws the ball at Noah and hits him in the face

Chris: You dodge. If it hits you, you're out. If you catch it, then the person who threw the ball is out and you can pick a member of your team to bring back into the game. If you are holding a ball, you can use it as a shield to deflect the balls thrown at you. If you drop the ball, you are out. The first team to get all of the other team's members out wins! And the team that wins three out of five matches will win the challenge! The losing team sends someone home. Each match will be five on five to start.

Noah: Can I sit out this round? Sports aren't my forte.

Chef: Chris!

Chris: Yes?

Chef: Can I make a decree for this challenge?

Chris: As long as it causes some form of misery for the teens.

Chef: Noah must go into at least two rounds.

Noah: Why?

Chef: BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY GLITTER DUST! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR MY NEICE!

Izzy: So that's why you didn't get breakfast!

Noah: But sports…

Chef: I DON'T CARE!

Noah: Fine.

Courtney: Duncan would you please…

Duncan: Listen princess, I will be taking a nap. Any of you wake me and it WILL be the last thing you do. Understand?

Everyone nods

Duncan: Good.

He falls asleep right an the bleachers

Justin: This game is hazardous to my beauty. I refuse to participate. Any objections?

He flashes a gorgeous smile at his team

Everyone: No.

Justin: Ok then.

The teams are seen. For the Gophers the players are Noah, Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Heather. The Killer Bass players are Katie, Tyler, Courtney, Harold, and DJ.

Noah attempts to throw a ball at Tyler but it misses

Tyler: Oh I see how it is then. Taste rubber!

He attempts to throw a dodge ball at Noah but it hits Sadie instead and she falls off the bleachers.

Courtney: Hit the other team! Not our team!

At this moment Owen is seen charging with dodge ball in hand

Owen: YAAAAAA!

Tyler: Oh no.

The ball sends Tyler into the glass wall with a loud "thunk" sound.

Chef: You are out!

A scoreboard shows 5-4

Harold: I will defeat you with my ninja skills!

He tries to throw the ball in a ninja fashion but it only goes a foot and rolls to Leshawna who picks it up

Leshawna: Sorry bout' this.

She throws the ball at Harold and it hits him

Chef: You are out!

Score: 5-3

Lindsay (Holding a ball): Can someone tell me how I'm supposed to use this again?

Katie takes this opportunity to throw a ball at Lindsay and it hits her

Chef: Out!

Score: 4-3

The Bass are all seen cheering and Tyler gives a wave to Lindsay, who waves back flirtatiously.

Heather sees this and throws a ball right into Tyler's kiwis

Tyler (In a high pitched squeak): Mommy?

Courtney: Hey! Foul! Foul! He wasn't even on the court!

Heather: Oops! Slipped!

Courtney throws a ball at Heather but Owen catches it.

Chef: Out!

Heather: Gwen would you please come in?

Gwen: Sure.

The second she steps on the court DJ nails her with a ball by accident sending her out.

Later… the score is 1-2 with DJ and Katie verses Noah

Courtney: Ha! Easy out!

But Noah throws a perfect curve ball, which hits both DJ and Katie

Everyone: (Stares)

Then the Gophers all start cheering

Confessional cam

Noah: I have seven siblings at home, and I'm considered a "Nerd" for being smart in school, so I've had lots of practice in dodge ball.

End confessional

With the killer bass…

Tyler: Come on! Just one more chance guys!

Geoff: You couldn't even hit the other team dude.

Tyler: Just give all the balls to me. Trust me!

Courtney: Fine.

With the Gophers…

Heather: Justin, it's your turn.

Justin: But you guys did such an awesome job last time, I'd hate to mess you up.

Heather: Fine. Cassidy!

Cassidy: Yes?

Heather: You're up.

Cassidy: Ok then.

Chris: Owen, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, and Cassidy for the Screaming Gophers, and Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, and Sadie for the Killer Bass. GO!

Tyler is seen with all of the balls, which confuses the other team. As the whistle blows Tyler begins to throw them.

Everyone on the bleachers scatters as balls are flying past. Finally, one hits Lindsay in the face.

Tyler: Noooo!

Courtney: Finally!

Lindsay: Ow my face! Is it bad?

The camera zooms in on Lindsay's face showing bruises and swelling

Tyler: Nah. You still look really pretty.

Lindsay: Aw thanks Tyler.

Touching music plays as they gaze into each other's eyes and while this is happening Cassidy walks up and gently hits Tyler with the ball. Courtney then face palms.

Chef: Out!

Score: 4-4

Tyler: Want to go for a walk? And get some ice for your face?

Lindsay: Ok!

The two walk off and as they do, Heather is seen glaring at them.

Owen: Ah, young love. (To the Killer bass) But unfortunately, I must kick your butts now. YAAAAA!

Owen takes the balls from his teammates and hits everyone. When he hits Geoff in the face…

Chris: Slo-mo replay time!

The clip is shown in epic slow motion

Chris (Laughing): That is AWESOME! And the Gophers have won the second round!

Heather: Well at least some of us are trying!

Every Gopher glares at Justin who is admiring himself in the mirror.

Meanwhile…

Courtney: We need a stronger player! Someone tough and mean!

Everyone looks at the still sleeping Duncan

DJ: No way don't you remember?

Flashback

_Duncan: Any of you wake me and it WILL be the last thing you do. Understand?_

Back to present

Bridgette: He won't actually kill us. Right?

Courtney: Sure! Now Harold, go wake him.

Harold: Why me?

Courtney: Because you are the only player that we can afford to lose if he does kill us.

Harold: No way!

Katie and Sadie: We have an idea!

The Bass have a very long stick and are seen trying to poke Duncan's face

Geoff: No dudes! Higher!

They succeed in poking him in the face, which wakes him up.

Duncan (Angrily): You had BETTER have a really good reason for this!

Bridgette: We're losing two to zero! We need your help!

Duncan: On ONE condition. You do what I say. Got it?

Everyone nods

Duncan: Ok. This is a strategy I picked up in juvie. It's called: Crush the new guy.

Izzy, Beth, Owen, Leshawna, and Noah are all on the court looking confident.

DJ, Katie, Duncan, Geoff, and Courtney are all seen on the Bass side.

Chef: GO!

The Gophers try to throw the balls at Duncan but they bounce off the wall into the Bass's hands. They then throw all of the balls at Owen, knocking him out of the game, and out of consciousness. Using the same strategy, they get everyone else out as well.

Bass: WOOHOO! YEAH!

Justin: They got lucky. Go get em'! And don't forget the effort!

Everyone glares at him

Cassidy: Um. Lindsay is still missing guys. Maybe we should look for her?

Heather: Where is Lindsay?! I'm going to look for her!

Beth: Good idea Heather!

Trent: Don't want to lose a teammate.

Cassidy (Dejectedly): Yeah. Good idea Heather.

Leshawna is seen observing the scene

Confessional cam

Leshawna: Poor sweet lil' thing. Too shy to tell everyone that was her idea.

End confessional

Lindsay and Tyler are under the dock laughing

Heather sees this and rolls a giant rock onto the edge of the dock

Heather: Dodge this Tyler!

She rolls the rock over the edge and pins Tyler underneath. She then drags Lindsay back to the court

Heather: Sit there and STAY there!

As she says this the Killer Bass hit the last player out, winning their second round.

Heather: Unacceptable!

As the next round begins the Bass and Gophers have sent out their best players plus Lindsay, and Justin is still admiring himself in the mirror.

Courtney (Preparing to throw): Fire!

Lindsay: Fire?! OMG RUN! (Runs in circles)

As she is running in circles, the Bass get her out easily.

Courtney: Huh. Accidental out.

A montage is then shown of the match.

Cassidy takes the place of Gwen and manages to get Bridgette out, but is then pelted with balls by Geoff, causing Duncan to frown. Leshawna catches a ball and brings Owen back in after he was sent out by Courtney. Many, many throws later, a ball is seen headed right for Gwen's face but Cody jumps in front of her and the ball hits him in the kiwis.

Many more throws later…

It is now a one on one. Owen verses Harold.

The Screaming Gophers are all cheering for Owen.

Harold strikes a ninja pose looking confident.

Confessional cam

Heather: Victory is ours.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Harold: I took several years worth of figure skating. This should be easy with my skaters grace and poise! (At this he burps loudly) Excuse me.

End confessional

Bass: CATCH THE BALL HAROLD!

Owen: Sorry bout' this dude.

Owen throws the ball at Harold and he smacks into the wall. Then Harold holds up the caught ball in victory.

Owen: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: And the Killer Bass win! Finally! Gophers. I will see you at the elimination ceremony.

Justin: How disappointing. I expected better of you!

Everyone glares at him

Justin: I'm going to take a beauty nap.

Owen: Don't you mean power nap?

Justin: No, I mean beauty nap. Good day.

Gwen: Can we all agree that he is going home?

Everyone: Yes.

Gwen: Good. I'm going for a walk.

Trent: Can I come?

Gwen (Blushing): Sure.

Later…

Noah is seen reading a book under a tree when Cassidy approaches.

Noah looks up from his book at her

Noah: What do you want?

Cassidy: I just want to talk.

Noah: About?

Cassidy: I heard what you said.

Noah: What?

Cassidy: You know… At breakfast.

Noah: Ah yes. Who I was kissing. So what are you going to do? Blackmail me into doing what you want?

Cassidy (Surprised): What? No! Absolutely not! I just wanted to say, your secret is safe with me.

Noah (Smiles): Thank you. See you at dinner.

Cassidy: Yep!

At dinner…

Heather: Lindsay, we need to talk.

Lindsay: Oooh oooh! Is it about shoes?

Heather: NO. It's about Tyler. Remember the rules? You cannot date the enemy. Clear?

Lindsay: Ok!

Heather: Good. Now go get my makeup kit.

Lindsay: Got it!

Later at the campfire ceremony…

Chris: So. Screaming Gophers. First time as losers! How does it feel?

Everyone grumbles angrily

Chris: I thought so! Why don't we talk about why you're here instead of safely in bed. Justin, you did not try. Lindsay, you kept getting hit in the face, and Cassidy, your non-violent nature caused you to be too gentle when you attacked. Now I have 11 marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and you will depart on the boat of losers never to return. Now the first marshmallow goes to…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

..

…

.

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

Owen

…

..

…

..

.

….

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gwen

…

..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

...

…

…

…

…

…

Trent

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

Heather

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

Beth

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

…..

….

…

…

Lindsay

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

Leshawna

Chris: Cassidy, Justin. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and you will not win a million dollars. And the person who gets the last marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cassidy.

Chris: I'm sorry Justin. You have been eliminated. The Island will be now that much less hot. The dock of shame awaits you.

Justin: But why?

Heather: Because you didn't even try. Now go.

Justin walks head hung in shame towards the boat

Chris: Gophers get to bed it's late.

Cassidy (With disbelief and hurt): People voted for me? Did I fail that badly?

_Montague of Cassidy epically failing at dodge ball_

_?: Cassidy catch the ball!_

_ Cassidy: Huh?_

_She reacts too late and it hits her in the face_

_DJ is lying on the floor exhausted_

_Heather: Get him out!_

_Cassidy: But he's down! It would be wrong!_

_Geoff takes this opportunity to pelt her with balls_

_End flashback_

Leshawna: Well I sure didn't. Come on. We didn't lose because of you. You actually tried.

Gwen: Besides, you're too peaceful to do well in this kind of challenge.

Cassidy (Still hurt): Ok.

Later…

Duncan is outside carving more skulls into things

Courtney: That's vandalism!

Duncan: And I care why now?

Courtney (Annoyed): You should respect other people's property!

Duncan: This is Chris's property remember? He tortures us, I vandalize stuff. Natural order princess.

Courtney: Stop calling me that! Ugh!

She storms off into the cabin

Duncan (Smugly): She wants me.

Chris: Now that that's over… Will the Gophers get into a losing streak? Will Leshawna ever get Cassidy's confidence up? Can the Bass keep their winning streak up? Will Duncan ever stop vandalizing my stuff? Find out next time on, Total. Drama. ISLAND!

**Votes**

**Gwen: Justin. No contest.**

**Leshawna: I vote for that self-centered jerk! Not Heather. Justin.**

**Izzy: Izzy votes for Justin! Even Noah participated!**

**Cassidy: I vote for Justin. He's just so self-centered and he expects us to do all of the work for him just because he's handsome.**

**Owen (Is about to cry): As much as it pains me… I have to vote for Justin. Excuse me… WAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Beth: Justin. He did nothing today!**

**Cody: Justin.**

**Lindsay: Justin. Do you know how many times I got hit in the face?! A lot! And he didn't even care! **

**Heather: So long pretty boy!**

**Noah: Even I did the challenge! Justin has to go.**

**Trent: Justin. **

**Justin (While looking in the mirror): I vote for Cassidy. Yesterday when I asked her to do something for me, she disobeyed my order! Plus she was useless in the dodge ball challenge. I hope that the others will see what I do and vote her off.**

**Total votes**

**Justin: 11**

**Cassidy: 1**

**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Justin**

**Screaming Gophers: Noah, Heather, Izzy, Owen, Cassidy, Trent, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody.**

**Killer Bass: Katie, Sadie, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Tyler, Harold.**


	5. Chapter 5:Talent shows and roof shingles

Once Upon an Island

Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I see that I have over 200 views and yet only 8 reviews on my story. I really want to know what you think of my work so don't be shy to review! Constructive criticism is welcome but no mean comments please. Also, this chapter will (ideally) have lots of Cassidy in it. I have been waiting to write this chapter for a very long time so I am really excited! Oh yeah. The last chapter was supposed to be entitled Chapter 4: Dodge balls and hand mirrors but it wouldn't let me change the title of the chapter. With out any further delay, I give you…**

**Chapter 5, Talent shows and roof shingles.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Cassidy. Not the song used here, or anything.**

_Dreams and flashbacks will be typed like this_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Our campers got to compete in a fun filled high school themed challenge! Otherwise known as the classic and painful game of dodge ball. Lindsay proved that no matter how many times you get hit in the face, it will never get any less painful… Or hilarious. And Tyler completely failed at the game hitting players not only off court, but his own team members! And if that wasn't funny enough, the only ball that actually it the other team, hit Lindsay in the face. Why is this funny? Two reasons. One: Lindsay got hit in the face, and two: Tyler likes her! Ha ha HA. The Gophers were winning two to zero and just when it looked like they would take the win, the Killer Bass made a deadly move and WOKE THE BEAST. Otherwise known as Duncan. With their new power player, the Bass were able to tie the score up 2-2. In the final showdown it was Harold vs. Owen. And remember, Harold couldn't even throw a ball two feet. However, with Harold's "mad skills" he was able to pull off a win for the Killer Bass by catching the ball, causing the Screaming Gophers to lose their first challenge and go to their first campfire ceremony. They ended up booting Justin for doing nothing in the challenge. However, he caused some last minute damage by voting for our resident shy girl, Cassidy. This move shocked her a bit. I mean seriously. The more obvious vote would have been Lindsay, who thought there was a real fire when Courtney accidentally said the word AND snuck off DURING the challenge with a member of the OPPOSITE team! Plus she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. This did nothing to improve Cassidy's self-esteem especially since she failed epically at dodge ball. (Montague of Cassidy's failure at dodge ball) In fact, it made it worse. But I have a feeling that will change in todays challenge. What will the challenge be? Find out this time on Total. Drama. ISLAND!

Theme song plays (The new theme song is in chapter two)

It is early morning and a few campers are already awake in the Gopher cabin

Leshawna (To Cassidy): You awake?

Cassidy (Tiredly): I am now.

Leshawna: Are you still beating yourself up over yesterday?

Cassidy: (Sigh) No. I learned that sometimes people will try to vote you off and that not everything will be perfect. All that really matters is that I tried.

Leshawna: That's great! Did you hear those strange banging noises last night?

Cassidy: Yeah. What do you think's going on?

Leshawna: I have NO idea girl.

Chris (On the megaphone): Attention all campers! Please get up and get ready for the day! Report to the mess hall in twenty minutes for breakfast!

At the mess hall

Chef: Attention!

All of the campers snap to attention

Chef (Walking up and down the line of campers): Now today's meals are going to be special.

Bridgette: How so?

Chef: DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK MAGGOT?!

Bridgette: Um... No?

Chef: Exactly! Now to answer your question… Today's meals are supposed to increase your capability to focus!

Harold: Permission to speak?

Chef: Granted.

Harold: I will not require today's meals because with my mad skills I can focus perfect- hey cool! Is that gum on the celling? How'd it get up there?

Chef: PAY ATTENTION!

Harold (Snapping to attention): Sir yes sir!

Chef: Everybody get in line for your breakfast. And you WILL eat it. Understand?

Everybody: SIR YES SIR!

Chef: Good.

Gwen is picking at her "special" meal

Gwen: Why do we need to focus again?

Trent (also picking at his meal): I don't really know.

Duncan: This is stupid.

Cassidy: EEEEK!

Everybody stares at her

Duncan: What is it?

Cassidy (Terrified and disgusted): My food! It just… blinked at me!

Chef (Slowly): Hold on…

He goes up with a mallet

Chef (Approaching quietly): (In a hushed tone) nobody move…

The food jumps out of the bowl and starts inching across the table

Every camper imminently puts his or her food in the trashcan

Chef: YAAA! DIE FIEND DIE!

He begins repeatedly smashing the food with the mallet

Everybody stares for a moment then slowly sneak out of the mess hall

Chris (Smiling): Done with breakfast already? Ha ha HA!

Geoff: That was not cool dude!

Courtney: Yeah why do we need to focus anyways?

Chris: Patience. See that stage over there?

Everyone: Huh?

The campers all turn to see a stage with bleachers over in a clearing

Leshawna: That explains the banging noises.

Chris: Today we will be having a talent show!

Leshawna gets a glint in her eye and smiles to herself

Confessional cam

Leshawna: This is PERFECT! Cassidy can finally show off her talent and gain some self-esteem!

End confessional

Confessional cam

Harold: Yes! Now I can show off my mad skills!

End confessional

Confessional cam

Courtney: I'm a born violinist. This should be easy.

End confessional

Chris: Each team will hold auditions and pick three of their most talented members to preform in the talent show, where you can do anything you want! As long as it's legal.

Duncan snaps his fingers and looks disappointed

Chris: You will have eight hours to pick and practice. After the practice, Chef will judge you on a scale of one to nine.

In the future…

Future Trent: NINE!

In the present

Chris: For you viewers the score will appear on the giant spoon edited in above my head. Understand? Good. GO!

Geoff (Excited): Cool! I'm gonna be on TV!

Courtney: You already are on TV!

Geoff: Oh. (Runs up and puts his face in a camera) SUP MY BUDS AT HOME!

At home…

All of Geoff's friends: HEY DUDE!

Geoff's brother: He can't hear you through the TV screen you know.

Back at Wawanakwa…

Heather: Team captain! Called it! Any objections?

Before anyone can speak

Heather: Good! Lindsay, Beth and I will be judges. Who has talent here?

She looks around

Heather: Ok. If no one wants to answer… Some one audition already!

Owen: OOOH ME PICK ME!

Heather: Anyone else?

Cricket noises

Heather: (Sigh) Fine. Owen, go.

Owen walks up with a bottle of soda and chugs the whole thing

Owen (Burping): ABCEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY- Z!

All of the girls: Gross!

All of the guys however are cheering

Noah: Do you know how hard it is to burp the ABC's in one go?!

Cody: That was awesome!

Heather (Disgusted): NO. NEXT!

Owen sadly walks away

Cut to the Killer Bass

DJ is seen doing a ribbon dance and then executing a perfect split

The Killer Bass all applaud and Give DJ a thumbs up

Cut to the Screaming Gophers

Trent is seen playing guitar, and every Gopher cheers when he is finished

Trent: Thank you, thank you very much. (Smiles at Gwen who blushes)

With the Bass…

Tyler tries to demonstrate his yo-yo skills but ends up getting himself tied up in the string

Courtney: Ok no. I can play the violin!

After she is done

Sadie (Crying): That was like, BEAUTIFUL.

Katie (Also crying): OMG I know…

Courtney: So my violin, DJ's ribbon dance… who else wants to go for the final spot?

Bridgette: I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes!

Courtney: That would be cute if you were a monkey. But since you're not… Not the kind of talent we're looking for.

Geoff: I can skateboard dudes! Watch!

He begins doing an impressive display of skateboard tricks

Courtney: I like it! So it's DJ, Geoff, and me. Any objections?

All Bass: No.

Courtney: Ok everyone! Go practice!

With the Gophers…

Heather has just finished a ballet routine, which was accepted with applause.

Heather: Ok. So far we have my ballet, Trent's guitar, we need one more.

Leshawna: (Quietly) Now's my chance… (Loudly) Heather!

Heather: Yes?

Leshawna (Grabbing Cassidy): My girl Cassidy can sing!

Cassidy (Horrified): What?! No! No I can't!

Leshawna: Don't you remember?

Flashback to chapter three

_Cassidy (shyly): Um... I sing…_

End flashback

Cassidy: Not in front of people!

Heather: How many people have heard you sing?

Cassidy: Including Duncan… one.

Heather (walking away): Then we'll ask him if you have talent.

Cassidy: But-

Heather is either too far away to hear her, or is ignoring Cassidy

Confessional cam

Cassidy: Remember how I said that this experience might not be so bad? I was wrong. So very, very wrong.

End confessional

Cut to Killer Bass camp

Heather: Hey Duncan!

Duncan: What do you want?

Heather: How well can Cassidy sing?

Duncan: Really well. And that's an understatement. Why?

Heather: We want her in the talent show.

Duncan (Laughing): There is no way she'll do it. She has major stage fright. You'd better pick someone else.

Heather: I'll think about it.

Back with the Gophers…

Heather: Judge huddle!

Heather, Beth, and Lindsay are all huddled away from the rest of the Gophers

Beth: What do you think?

Heather: Duncan says she's good. Plus, if anything goes wrong we can blame her and then vote her off.

Lindsay: I like that plan!

Heather: Then it's settled.

Heather (Turning to the rest): We have decided to allow Cassidy to compete.

Cassidy (Terrified): But-

Gwen: I have an idea.

Everyone turns to her

Gwen: She could pick a song with guitar accompaniment so she wouldn't be alone. Plus the combined score might be higher. Is that cool with you Trent?

Trent: Yeah. Good idea Gwen! Cassidy, what song do you want to do?

Cassidy: You're letting me pick?

Trent: Sure! After all, you did get put in the talent show against your will.

Cassidy: Well in that case…

Cassidy whispers in his ear

Trent (Smiling): Good one! Lets go practice.

Later…

Cassidy: No!

Trent (stops playing): What is it?

Cassidy (Upset): I hit the wrong note! Again! (Sits against a tree with her head in her hands) I'm never going to get it right, and even if I do, I'm sure to mess up in some other way, get humiliated and voted off for failing!

Trent (Sits with her): I can see why you would be worried about that. But at the same time, you're really good. There is no reason why you shouldn't be great tonight.

Cassidy (Peeking from behind her hands): Thanks. And if things do go wrong, I'd like to vote for Heather.

Trent: Good idea. Now, lets try that last note again.

With the Killer Bass

The Bass are all on the stage practicing their acts

Geoff: Hey Bridgette!

Bridgette: Yeah?

Geoff: Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?

Bridgette: I sure can!

DJ: There is no way.

Bridgette: Wanna bet?

DJ: I'm in!

Geoff: Sure dude!

Most of the Bass put money and candy in a small pile on the stage

Bridgette: Twenty minutes starting… Now!

She gets on her hands and begins to walk around to keep her balance

Courtney (Rolls eyes): Ugh. Just stay over there! I'm practicing!

Bridgette: Will do!

As she is walking away her foot gets tangled in a rope and sends a light crashing down on Courtney and her violin

Later

Courtney (Is about to cry): (Sniff) You… you killed my violin!

We can now see the broken violin in Courtney's hands

Bridgette: I'm so sorry! It was an accident!

DJ: We're gonna need another act!

Geoff: Even if the violin was fine, Courtney's still pretty messed up dudes.

The camera zooms in on the bandage on Courtney's head

Courtney: Well it looks like you get to do your hand-thing after all Bridgette. Are you happy now?

Bridgette (Upset): No! I'm really sorry.

Geoff (To Bridgette): Here dude. (Hands Bridgette a bag of chips)

Bridgette (Confused): Um… Thanks?

Geoff: You've gotta keep your strength up dudette. Eat up!

Bridgette: Thanks… I guess.

Four hours to performances

Gwen is seen sitting on a stump in the woods writing in her diary

Cody (Appearing from behind a tree): Hey girl…

Gwen (Startled): What the-?

Cody (Sitting next to her): Writing in a diary that's cool.

Gwen: Yeah. And it's private.

Cody: That's cool.

Gwen (Annoyed): Would you stop saying "that's cool" it's bugging me.

Cody: That's cool. I can stop.

Gwen (Upset): Ugh! Is there no privacy here?!

Cody: Wait up Gwen!

He tries to run after her but trips and falls on a root

As she walks back to the cabin, Heather notices Gwen's diary tucked under her arm and as Gwen leaves a few minutes later in a black swimsuit and towel in hand, Heather gets an idea.

Confessional cam

Heather: Gwen's been writing in that diary a lot. Particularly right after an interaction with our resident guitar boy… I need to get my hands on it.

End confessional

Lindsay is painting her nails in the cabin, which is empty of any other people

Heather: Lindsay?

Lindsay: Yeah?

Heather: I need you to go outside and watch for Gwen. She just left right?

Lindsay (Still painting her nails): Yeah she said she was going swimming with Todd or something. Which color looks better with this blue?

She holds out two bottles of nail polish

Heather (Irritated): I don't care. Just get out there and keep watch.

Lindsay: Ok.

Heather begins to rummage around in the cabin for Gwen's diary

Heather: Where are you?!

Meanwhile at the lake…

Gwen and Trent are seen talking while sitting on the dock

Gwen: So how's Cassidy doing?

Trent: Pretty good. She was really hesitant to sing with me around though.

Gwen: Really?

Trent: Yeah. And even when she did sing it was really quiet and nervous sounding. But after an hour or so, she opened up and sang normally.

Gwen (Smiling): I think it's really nice that you gave up the song you were going to sing so she could sing instead.

Trent: Yeah. But the song has a guitar solo so it worked out ok.

Gwen: Any chance of telling me what the song is?

Trent: Sorry. I was sworn to secrecy.

Gwen (Fake pouting): Darn.

Just as the two are having this nice moment, Owen and Cody run up in swimsuits

Owen: CANON BALL!

Owen and Cody jump into the water soaking both Gwen and Trent

Gwen (Furious): Cody! OWEN! Arg! I hate this place!

Gwen storms off soaking wet

Trent (Angry): Nice going guys! We were having a moment!

He walks off to continue practice with Cassidy

Owen (To Cody): Yeah nice going!

Lindsay sees Gwen approaching the cabin

Lindsay (Distractedly): Hey Gwen…

Gwen: Hm.

Lindsay (Alarmed): Gwen! You're back!

Heather hears this and begins searching more frantically for the diary

Gwen (Getting annoyed): Yes, I'm back. Can you let me into the cabin now?

Lindsay (panicked): But you haven't told me which color nail polish looks best yet!

Holds the two bottles up

Gwen (Annoyed): The light purple. Now let me in!

Heather has found the diary

Heather: Gotcha!

Gwen: What's going on in the cabin?

Lindsay (Frantic): Nothing!

Gwen (threateningly): Then let me in or else!

Lindsay (scared): Ok!

Heather quickly hides the diary behind her back as Gwen enters

Lindsay: Look Heather! Gwen's back!

Gwen: Ok. What's going on in here?

Heather: Nothing. Just catching up on some sleep before the challenge. I've got to go practice my routine now, so see you around.

Three hours to performance

Lindsay and Tyler have snuck off and now Heather is trying to commence her plan without any help since Beth is horrible at keeping secrets and she can't find Lindsay.

Confessional cam

Heather: I have the diary. I'm just not sure how I can get as many people as I need to listen to me reading it for my plan to work. Wait… (Gets an evil grin) I have an idea. Let's just say that tonight's talent show has a new act.

End confessional

Two hours until the performance

Bridgette is eating chips on the stage while most of the others practice around her

Geoff (while skateboarding): This performance is gonna be sick dudes!

DJ: All that really matters in this challenge is having fun. I love talent shows!

Heather (Walking up): Having fun? Really? This is about winning! And those who don't pull their weight get eliminated. This is not about fun.

Bridgette: Way to kill the mood.

Heather (to Bridgette): You might want to go easy on the chips. You wouldn't wanna sink that surf board.

At this Bridgette throws the bag of chips in Heathers face

In the woods not too far away…

Lindsay and Tyler are both wrapped in a yo-yo making out

Tyler: We should be getting back. Our teams might get suspicious.

Lindsay (Pouting adorably): Awww. But Tylerrrrr…

Tyler: Another time ok Linds?

Lindsay: Ok.

Tyler: Now how do we get out of this yo-yo?

One hour until the performance

Trent (Happy): You did it! That was perfect!

Cassidy: Really? Thanks! I'm just really glad I got the note right!

Trent: We've got to get going. We have an hour to get to the stage.

Cassidy: Ok. And thanks again.

Trent: No problem!

Confessional cam

Trent: Cassidy is really sweet and all it's just… There's something about Gwen that I love. I'm glad that I'm friends with both of them, but I want to be something more with Gwen.

End confessional

Performance time

The campers not performing are out on the bleachers waiting for the show to begin

Chris: Greetings to all and welcome to todays challenge! But before we begin, we have an announcement.

The campers all pay attention

Chris: The Screaming Gophers will be having a two-person performance with a combined score.

Courtney: Isn't that against the rules?

Chris: Did I say it was?

Courtney: No…

Chris: Then it's perfectly fine. And our first performance tonight will be DJ!

Graceful music is heard as DJ dances on stage. He attempts to do his first move but gets tangled in the ribbon and falls down.

Chris: Dainty and yet masculine! Lets see what Chef thinks about it.

The scoreboard reads three.

Chris: Apparently not much. Now get off stage.

DJ is still tangled in his ribbon so he has to hop off stage

Back stage…

Cassidy is seen nervously pacing back and forth

Cassidy (nervous): I can't do it. I won't do it!

Trent: Hey. Look at me. You're going to be FINE. You CAN do it.

Cassidy peeks around the curtain at the audience

Trent: And if we lose, it won't be your fault.

Cassidy: But what if they laugh at me? What then?

Trent: Then Leshawna would probably make them miserable.

Cassidy: You're right. I have to do this. Ok… Here we go.

Chris: And the first contestant up for the Gophers or should I say contestants… Give a warm welcome to Trent and Cassidy!

Duncan who at the time was drinking some water chokes on it

Duncan: What?! There is no way!

As the curtains rise we hear Trent playing the beginning notes on the guitar

**(Just so you know the song is called "Landslide" and the version sung here is the Glee version of it. It's the only version I have heard so I can't give direct credit to the original artist. But I do NOT own the song. All credit goes to the original songwriters. If you want to hear the version of the song Cassidy is singing, look up the Glee version. That is all.)**

Cassidy: I took my love and I took it down

Climbed a mountain then I turned around

And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills

Well the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky

What is love?

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh oh ... uh oh ... uh oh ...

Well, I've been afraid of changin'

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too

Well ...

(Guitar solo)

Cassidy: Well, I've been afraid of changin'

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too

So, take this love and take it down

Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well the landslide brought me down

If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well maybe ...

Well maybe ...

Well maybe ...

The landslide will bring you down.

There is a moment of silence then the whole amphitheater erupts in applause for the pair onstage.

Chris (clapping): That was awesome dudes! Lets see what Chef has to say about it.

The combined score shows up as a fourteen

**(Justin's score in the show was a six, and Trent's was an eight.)**

Chris: Not bad at all! And the Gophers take the lead with Trent and Cassidy's song!

Trent and Cassidy are waving the latter rather shyly

Chris (annoyed): Ok enough. (Shoves them off stage and the campers look at him confusedly) What? They were hogging my spotlight.

Meanwhile back stage…

Courtney and Bridgette are back stage waiting for Bridgette's turn

Courtney: Are you sure you can do this?

Bridgette looks down at her stomach which growls ominously

Bridgette: I sure hope so.

Chris: And now for the killer bass, Bridgette!

Bridgette walks out on her hands and the instant she reaches center stage, people begin to notice that something's wrong

Katie: You like, look kinda green.

Sadie: Totally. Are you sick?

Cassidy (Concerned): Hey are you ok?

Heather: She is on the OTHER team! Who's side are you on?!

Suddenly Bridgette vomits all over the stage

All: EWWWWWW!

Several seconds after this however, Bridgette vomits again all over several people including Katie, Sadie, Owen, Cody, Izzy and Cassidy. Katie and Sadie throw up on each other, and then run off screaming.

Owen: I've been hit!

Cody: Gross!

Cassidy stands there for a moment still dripping with the disgusting stuff

Confessional cam

Cassidy (Still covered in barf): Once again I take back my statement from before. This island experience is going to be rough.

End confessional

Bridgette then slips in the mess and tumbles offstage into Tyler's arms.

Lindsay (angrily): Hey! Get your own boyfriend to catch you!

Heather: What!?

Lindsay (alarmed): I definitely did not say boyfriend!

Chris: Clean up in isles three, four, five, and six! We'll be taking an unscheduled commercial break to clean this up.

Commercial: Hair won't stay in place? No worries! Now with Chris McLean hair gel you'll never have to worry about it ever again! Chris McLean hair gel is only 15.99 a bottle! So go out and buy yours today! (Very fast) Chris McLean hair gel is not responsible for any allergic reactions caused by this product. Side effects may include nausea, hallucinations, rashes, swelling of the lips, and/or random singing and dancing.

End commercial

Chris: Now that Bridgette's "act" has been cleaned up let's see what Chef has to say.

The scoreboard shows a three

Chris: Frankly, I'm surprised it got any points at all. On to the next- (Owen raises his hand) what now Owen?

Owen: Do you think that maybe the campers who got barfed on could go take showers?

Chris: Fine. And have a complementary bottle of Chris McLean Hair Gel.

Owen: Thanks!

Chris: Now all you campers, who got barfed on, you can shower after this next act.

Cheers

Chris: Now then. I present to you… Heather from the Screaming Gophers!

Heather is still wearing her ballet outfit but instead of dancing, she sits down on a chair.

Heather: Originally, I was going to dance for you, but I had a last minute change of plans.

Grins evilly and holds up a diary

Gwen and Cassidy: Oh crap. How did she get that?

They both look at each other

Gwen: You have a diary?

Cassidy: Shh! I don't want her to get any ideas and take mine too!

Heather: So I will be reading from Gwen's diary. Words by Gwen. Obviously.

Clears throat

**(Ok. Sorry for the interruption. The diary entry that Heather is about to read will be altered. I just feel like the entry in the show should have been a bit different. So I will write what I think it should have been. No mean comments if you do not like it.)**

Heather (Reading from diary): Some days it seems like all of the guys on my team- no on this whole island! Are so irritating! Well… Except for one guy… I just can't ignore the fact that he is such a nice guy to everyone! And so cute too!

Cody, upon hearing this last comment looks confident that the person Gwen wrote about was himself.

For example, if the girls are taking too long in the showers, he doesn't complain like the other guys. He sits and waits his turn. And we really seem to connect! We like some of the same books and movies and it's not even awkward to talk with him. And I know this will sound so cliché, but I love guys who play guitar!

Cody suddenly hears this last comment

Cody: Hey… I don't play guitar…

He looks at Trent who looks back at him

While they are preoccupied, Gwen slides off the bleachers and runs off, embarrassed.

Courtney: That was really mean.

Bridgette simply nods

Chris: Okay… Well then! Campers who got barfed on, go shower. We're going to take a short commercial break in the meantime so don't go away!

Later…

Everyone is back in the audience except for Gwen, Katie, and Sadie

Chris: And now our last performer for the Killer Bass… Geoff! And he's going to need a perfect score to win this!

Off stage…

Geoff: lets do this!

He tries to do a skateboard trick to get on his board, but he breaks it.

Geoff: Bummer.

Courtney (Frantic): What are we going to do?! We need to send out someone otherwise we'll lose! Katie and Sadie are still showering… Tyler is no good… What can Duncan do again?

Bridgette: Carve a picture of his own skull into a tree.

Courtney: Well who else is there?!

Geoff: There's someone over there dudes.

The two turn and see Harold picking his nose.

Thirty seconds later…

Harold is standing in the center of the stage with a microphone in front of him

Courtney: Just go for it Harold. What have you got to lose?

Then he begins to beat box really well

At the end of Harold's act…

Harold: Booyah.

There is a moment of silence then the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers all erupt with applause and cheering.

Chris: Nice! Now let's see what Chef has to say!

There is a pause and a nine appears on the scoreboard.

Chris: And the Killer Bass win! Gophers. Pick your favorite loser and meet me at the bonfire ceremony in an hour.

In the Gopher girl's cabin… Every girl is in the cabin even Gwen

Leshawna: I think we can all agree that Heather's going down.

Nodding from most girls in the cabin

Gwen: She needs to go.

Heather: I'm right here!

Cassidy (Angry): What you did to Gwen was wrong!

Heather (Yelling): Who gave you permission to speak?!

Cassidy shrinks back, startled

Heather (Yelling louder): Besides, you at least could have TRIED to get a higher score! Ugh! What a loser!

Cassidy shrinks back further

Leshawna (Stepping in front of Cassidy): Hey! At least she did a proper act! 'Cause reading another person's diary doesn't count!

Cody is seen peeking through a loose shingle on the roof watching the fight

Cody: I love catfights.

The roof gives a creak

Cody: Uh oh…

A small part of the roof falls in along with Cody and he lands in between Leshawna and Heather just as the fight is about to get really bad.

Several girls scream in surprise

Cody (Nervous): Hello ladies…

Gwen (Angry): How many times must we throw you out of this cabin?!

Cody: Hey! In my defense, the roof has never done that before!

Dead silence

Izzy: Oh snap!

Leshawna (Softly and dangerously): Do you mean to say you've done that before?

Cody: Yes! No! Uhhhh… Maybe a little…

Gwen: Pervert!

Cassidy: We change in here!

All of the girls look at the hole

Beth: Wait… That hole is right above…

Cassidy (Horrified): That's MY bed! I sleep on the top bunk! Gwen has the one under me!

Cody: Well what else was I supposed to do?! Gwen had the bottom bunk so I had to improvise!

He realizes what he just said

Cody (Nervous): Uhh… Are you going to throw me out of the cabin now?

All of the girls look livid

Leshawna is about to pick him up and teach him a lesson when…

Gwen: Hold up.

Gwen motions for Cassidy to step up

Gwen: You haven't had the chance to throw him out yet or slap him sooo… Would you do the honors?

Cassidy: My pleasure.

Cody: (Gulp)

Thirty seconds later…

Cody is tossed violently out of the girls cabin just as most of the other male campers are arriving

Owen: What happened to you? You look like you were attacked by a wild animal!

Cody is seen with several slap marks, various bruises and other minor wounds

Cody: Wild… No. Animal… No. But DEFFINATELY angry! And more like seven of them!

The rest of the guys turn to see the girls still really angry

Noah: What did you do?

He looks up and sees Gwen, Izzy and Cassidy on the roof, fixing the hole and loose shingle.

Noah: Oh.

Trent: Dude, that is messed up.

Confessional cam

Heather: After Cody got thrown out, the rest of the girls still agreed that I should be the one to go, and that Cody would go next. All I needed were extra votes to get out Cody. Lindsay and Beth were easy after I was able to find Lindsay, Izzy was crazy enough to believe that Cody was a spy for the RCMP, Noah thought what Cody did was wrong, and Owen was a piece of cake.

End confessional

Confessional cam

Owen is seen with his face covered in frosting eating a piece of cake

Owen: Mmmm… Piece of cake…

End confessional

Later at the campfire ceremony…

Chris: We had a tiring day today didn't we? There was singing, guitaring…

Chef (From far away): NOT A REAL WORD!

Chris: Chef! Ahem. There was singing, guitaring, barfing, and excitement. I hope those who were barfed on got cleaned up all right. Ha ha, HA. When I call your name please come up, and claim your marshmallow. And the first marshmallow goes to…

…

Izzy

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Noah…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cassidy

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

…

Beth

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

..

…

Gwen

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

Leshawna.

Chris: Heather, Cody. Both of you messed up today. Heather, you read another chick's diary to the world. And Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody… You were spying on the girls cabin for who knows how long. Plus you let yourself get beat up by one of the gentlest, and shyest girls here! Not good for your image bro. And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

Heather.

Chris: Sorry Cody. Dock of shame awaits you.

Cody walks over to the dock of shame, and as he passes the girls, they glare at him disapprovingly.

Heather: Good riddance!

She takes a bite out of her marshmallow

Gwen glares at Heather

Confessional cam

Gwen: If Heather thinks she can just get away with this… She's got another thing coming.

End Confessional

Later…

Gwen knocks on the door to the boy's half of the Killer Bass cabin, and Harold answers the door.

Gwen: Didn't you say at dinner that you had a red ant farm?

Harold: Yes…

Gwen: Can I borrow it?

Harold: Sure.

Later…

Later that night…

Heather runs screaming out of the cabin covered in red ants

Gwen: Revenge is sweet…

While all this is going on no one seems to notice that Cassidy is sitting on the dock of shame watching the stars. As the camera focuses in on her we can see that she looks rather sad.

Duncan: Little girls should be in bed right about now.

Cassidy: Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean I'm little!

Duncan: Whatever you say Cassie. I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I was today. You got up there even when you didn't want to. That takes guts.

Cassidy: Aww thanks!

She hugs him

Duncan: Hey. I don't do hugs. Let go.

She ignores him

Chris suddenly appears out of nowhere

Chris: We interrupt this touching moment to give you our closing for the day!

Cassidy: How did you do that?

Chris: Do what?

Cassidy: You appeared out of nowhere!

Chris: So? Let me finish! And so ends another exciting day at camp Wawanakwa! Who will triumph? Who will fail? Find out next time on… Total. Drama. ISLAND!

More screaming from Heather

**Votes**

**Gwen: I vote for that nasty (Censored) Heather!**

**Leshawna: I vote for Heather. She was picking on both of my friends!**

**Noah: I vote for Cody. Looking in on girls while they change is wrong.**

**Heather: So long Cody! Enjoy looser Ville!**

**Lindsay (Is painting her nails again): I just love this shade of purple! (Remembers something) Oh yeah! And I vote for Corey.**

**Beth: I vote for Cody. **

**Owen (Is still eating cake): I have to vote for Cody. If I don't, I wont get any more cake! And this cake is awesome!**

**Trent: Heather. Reading someone else's diary is just messed up.**

**Cody: I vote for Heather. She embarrassed my Gwen!**

**Cassidy: I vote for Heather! She read Gwen's diary to the world!**

**Izzy: Izzy votes for that nasty spy Cody!**

**Total votes:**

**Heather: 5**

**Cody: 6**

**Wow! This was my longest chapter yet! Over 6000 words! I can't even believe it! And I bet a lot of you will be thinking about how Duncan is such a softie. Well don't worry. I have a plan. (Grins evilly) I will try to be posting a poll about who you think that Noah was dreaming about kissing in chapter three. If you don't see it, just leave your idea in your review! Don't forget to send me couple ideas! I need more of them! And for those of you who were sad to see Cody go, don't you worry! I'm planning on this to be a trilogy series so Cody will get his chance to shine in the third one. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Camping trips and BFFFL's

**Chapter 6: Camping trips and BFFFLs**

**Hey you guys! Wow, I have over 270 views on this story! You guys are the best! And to all who took their time to review, thank you! Sorry for the late update… I had SERIOUS writer's block. And high school has started for me, so I won't be able to update this story as much as I would like. Remember to send me ideas of who you think Noah was kissing and pairings in general. I have set up a poll on my profile to help with this. So please vote! And while I have you here, I want to give a big thank you to… wait for it… drumroll please…**

**ForteKham617! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Forte is the author of many amazing stories such as "Total Drama Supremacy", and "Dare and Ask the Villains" (My personal favorite.) I highly recommend both of those stories, so go read them right now! I can always count on Forte for reviews and help with making my story better! So thank you Forte! You're the best! And all of you who took the time to read and review my story, thank you as well! And now I give you chapter 6 of Once Upon an Island!**

_Dreams and flashbacks will be typed like this._

Chris: Last time on, Total. Drama. Island. Our campers got to partake in an old summer camp tradition. A talent show! The campers all auditioned to determine who would be performing for the entire viewing audience! Which is a lot of people. Everyone had something to offer, be it dancing, beat boxing, singing, burping the ABC's in one go, which is AWESOME I might add… or reading someone else's diary to the whole world. Leshawna took this opportunity to "voluntell" Cassidy-

**(My good friend Abby made up the words "voluntold and voluntell" in gym class one day after the gym teacher asked for volunteers to help carry out the dodge balls and I said "Abby wants to help!" and she said "I've been voluntold!" XD)**

Chef: What does that even mean?!

Chris: It's like volunteering, but someone else does it for you. Now shut up!

Chef (Looks through dictionary): That's not even a real word!

Chris: Don't care! So Leshawna voluntold Cassidy blah, blah, blah… And then Heather after speaking with Duncan, put Cassidy in the talent show against her will, with a plan to vote her off if she messed up. But, our resident Goth girl Gwen came up with a plan to help her out. She thought it might help if Trent did the guitar accompaniment with Cassidy, it would both give her a confidence boost, and a higher combined score. The competitors for the talent show ended up being Heather, Trent, and Cassidy for the Screaming Gophers, and Courtney, Geoff, and DJ for the Killer Bass. Later while everyone was practicing, The boys on the Killer Bass bet that Bridgette couldn't really stand on her hands for twenty minutes and she tried to prove them wrong. However… While doing so, she sent a stage light crashing down on Courtney and her violin. So Bridgette ended up having to replace Courtney in the talent show. Heather plotted to steal Gwen's diary for reasons still unknown to us while Gwen and Trent meanwhile, were having a nice moment by the lake until Cody and Owen ruined it. Heather found the diary, regardless to Gwen's early return. Heather then came up with an evil plan. And just before the talent show began, Lindsay and Tyler were making out in the woods tangled in a yo-yo. Meh. Nothing strange about that. The Bass started off with DJ and his ribbon dance. He got himself tied up in his ribbon and had to hop off stage. He earned only three points. Trent and Cassidy were up next with their song. And it was an awesome performance earning them a total combined score of 14. Then it was Bridgette's turn. Yeah, she kinda barfed on her fellow campers. But, she did earn three points. And just when it looked like the show couldn't get any better, Heather read Gwen's diary for the whole world to hear! Ha ha, HA! Gwen promptly ran off. And then, Geoff's skateboard broke, leaving the Bass no choice but to send out Harold. He was AWESOME! He beat boxed so well, that he received the only perfect score of the night. And that perfect score was enough to send the Screaming Gophers to elimination for the second time in a row. Just before the elimination, the Gopher girls devised a plan to vote out Heather. While she was still in the room. Heather and Leshawna got in a fight, and just about when things were about to get ugly, Cody fell through the roof. Apparently, he had been watching them through a loose roof shingle for a while now. Cassidy got the honors of the first slap, and throwing him out. It was very clear that Cody was next after Heather to be voted off. However! Heather bribed several people to vote for Cody, allowing her to stay on the island. Gwen, angered by this, borrowed Harold's red ant farm and put the ants in Heather's bed for revenge. Whew! Long recap… Almost 900 words… I really must speak with the author of this fan-fic-I mean-editor of this show! Heh…Yeah… Editor… About changing that… Who will be victorious in today's challenge? And who will be voted off? Find out this time on… Total. Drama. ISLAND!

Theme song plays

_Cassidy is seen in the forest with several of her friends and Duncan sharing a laugh. Suddenly, they begin to leave._

_Cassidy: Hey guys… Where are you going?_

_Silence…_

_Cassidy: Is this some kind of joke?_

_Leshawna: No joke. We're just leaving you._

_Cassidy: But why? _

_Gwen: Because you can't do anything! You're useless!_

_Cassidy (Alarmed): Guys… What has gotten into you?! Have you been talking with Heather?! Duncan… Help me out! Remember our promise when we were six?!_

_Duncan: What promise? I don't care about you. Never have, never will. _

_Cassidy (Is about to cry): But…_

_SLAP!_

_Duncan has slapped her across the face._

_Duncan: See?! This is why we leave you! You're weak! And you have no purpose! Always just begging for our help because you can't do anything by yourself!_

_They disappear, and she is left all alone in the forest_

_Cassidy (Crying): Wait! Come back! Don't leave me…_

_Suddenly, voices come out of nowhere with hazy faces to go with them_

_Heather screaming at her after the last challenge, laughing people…_

_Then, most hauntingly for Cassidy, the face of a young girl, with brown hair and black eyes comes out of nowhere_

_Girl: You don't belong in this school! Freak!_

_Cassidy: Oh god… Jessica… From school…_

_An old fashioned movie screen appears rolling a clip in black and white_

_?: Woops!_

_Cassidy's books are knocked out of her hands_

_Middle school Cassidy (Timidly, while picking up her books): Oh didn't see you there Jessica… My apologies…_

**(Note from the author: Cassidy and Jessica are in the 8****th**** grade)**

_Middle school Jessica: So you thought that you could take the lead spot meant for ME in the play huh?_

_Middle school Cassidy: I umm… Thought it would be nice if someone else could be lead this time…_

_Middle school Jessica: Someone else?! _

_Middle school Cassidy (in her thoughts): Uh oh…_

_Middle school Jessica: Do you know how hard I worked to get to the top of this school?_

_Middle school Cassidy (Quiet): Very hard?_

_Middle school Jessica: For once, you are right. And do you think I'm just going to let YOU of all people, take this away from me? No. Stick to being a background character you freak. Stay out of my way. _

_And at that, the screen begins to play a new clip _

_Cassidy, as further punishment for attempting to take the lead in the play, had a prank pulled on her in front of the whole school._

_Cassidy (Walking onto the darkened stage in the auditorium): I heard about the assembly… Where is everybody? Hello?_

_Suddenly, the lights turn on really bright causing her to fall down in surprise._

_Cassidy: Oww… (Looks up) Huh?_

_She sees a large box above her_

_The mysterious box opens, pouring gallons of sticky maple syrup onto her_

_Then Jessica and her cronies dump feathers on her, which sticks to the syrup_

_The rest of the lights in the auditorium turn on, revealing the whole school to be sitting there._

_Silence…_

_Then everyone bursts out laughing_

_Random person: Oh my god! That was hysterical! _

_Random person #2: I got the whole thing on video!_

_More laughing_

_Cassidy, crying attempts to run away, but she slips and falls once again, earning more laughter from the crowd_

_The auditorium is gone, as is the crowd, but their laughter still remains as Cassidy is once again, alone in the woods._

**(Ok. Just want to get this cleared up now. Many of you may think that Cassidy is weak or helpless. SHE IS NOT! She's just had a rather difficult life more of which will be revealed later. Cassidy's dream may also be foreshadowing her fear for "Phobia Factor." So let's see if you can guess it.)**

Cassidy's eyes fly open and she falls out of her top bunk, and onto the floor.

Cassidy (Holding back tears): Just a dream… Just a dream…

She loses all control over her emotions and runs out of the cabin, as far away as she possibly can while still in her pajamas or without shoes

She finally stops at the top of the cliff from episodes 1 and 2 and breaks down completely, sobbing loudly.

A few minutes later…

It is still early, maybe 3:00 in the morning, when Leshawna wakes up.

Leshawna: Hey Cassidy… You up girl?

No response

Leshawna turns to see her bunk empty, and Cassidy nowhere in sight.

Leshawna: She probably went to the bathroom or something.

15 minutes later…

Leshawna: Ok that's it… I'm goin' after her.

Just as she is about to get out of bed, Cassidy returns.

Leshawna: You had me worried there girl! What happened to you?

Cassidy flinches at the sound of her voice. She ignores Leshawna, and goes back to bed.

Leshawna: Ok then…

At 7:30…

Chris: Attention all campers! Get dressed and meet me at the campfire pit!

Owen: No breakfast? Aww…

Cassidy silently gets dressed and walks to the campfire pit alone.

Gwen: Ok. What's gotten into her?

Heather: Don't know, and don't care.

Leshawna: Yeah, she was acting strange last night as well…

Izzy (Excited): Ooh! Can we go on a stake out to figure out what's wrong?

Gwen: Uhh…

Izzy: Yes! Izzy will go get the fireworks and the hot fudge!

Lindsay: I'm confused. Why would anyone put fudge on steak?

Gwen: (Face palms)

At the campfire pit…

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge!

Owen: Will the challenge involve breakfast?

Chris: No. Today you will make your way to a marked camp on these maps so you can survive in the wilderness. And to be quite honest, some of you may not make it out alive. We lost a couple of interns during production.

Gasping from the campers

Chris: It was a joke! Sheesh. There, you will have to survive a whole day, and night, out in the woods. Oh yeah. And beware of bears. They live out near where your camps are! Ha ha, HA!

Owen: What about food?

Gwen: Well, he did say this was a SURVIVAL challenge.

Beth: Wait, you mean not getting breakfast is your biggest worry? When there are BEARS out there?!

Owen: Yep! Besides, my Grandpa and I took down a bear once! Let's just say his head looks real nice up on our mantle.

Izzy (Really fast while hopping up and down): Oh my gosh that reminds me of this one time, I saw this HUGE bear rummaging through my neighbor's trash, and he had like, old spaghetti noodles hanging from his nose and mouth! I thought that he ate the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turns out he was just lost for a week!

Lindsay looks disgusted at this story

Chris: Ready, set, go!

As the campers are hiking through the woods…

Screaming Gophers

Noah: Is it just me, or does Cassidy seem a little… Off today?

The whole team looks back at her, as she is in the very back of the line of campers and separated from the nearest one by at least five feet looking down at the ground.

Leshawna (Warningly): Heather…

Heather: What?! For once this wasn't my fault!

Gwen: I'm going to talk to her.

Gwen slows her pace to be beside Cassidy

Gwen: What's up with you?

Cassidy flinches at the sound of her voice and looks away.

Gwen goes back up to Leshawna with a somewhat worried expression

Gwen: She… Flinched at the sound of my voice…

Heather: See?! Gwen's fault!

Trent: Flinched?

Gwen: Yeah. It was really strange…

Trent: But you're her friend. Why would she do that?

With the Killer Bass…

Duncan: If my calculations are correct-

Courtney snatches the map back from him

Courtney: You mean if MY calculations are correct! We should be at our campsite by noon.

Duncan: Whatever you say Princess…

Courtney: Would you stop calling me that?!

Duncan: Sure… Princess…

Courtney: Ugh!

Confessional cam

Duncan is leaning up against the back of the confessional stall looking smug

Duncan: She wants me.

End confessional

The bass continue to walk through the woods when…

Katie: Oh my gosh Sadie, look!

Sadie turns around

Sadie (Excited): Omg Katie a blueberry bush!

Katie: I LOVE blueberries!

Sadie: OMG me too!

Both: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Confessional cam

Katie: Sadie and I are BFFFL's!

Sadie: That stands for Best Female Friends For Life!

Katie: We do every thing together!

Sadie: We even got the chicken pox together!

End confessional

A few minutes later, the whole blueberry bush is completely stripped of berries, and Katie and Sadie are covered in blueberry juice.

Bush: I'm NAKED!

The bush runs off in horror, and hides in another bush

Katie and Sadie are so full, they didn't even notice.

Katie: Well we should probably get going…

Sadie: Wait, where are they?

Katie: They can't have gone that far!

Both shouting: KILLER BASS! WHERE ARE YOU?

Confessional cam

Katie and Sadie are sitting together in the confessional cam

Katie: This is just like that one time when we lost our moms at the mall when we were six!

Sadie: And then you started to cry, and the security guards had to track our moms down! It took like, three hours!

Katie: Our moms were like, soooo mad!

Sadie: Omg like, take a pill, we're fine!

End confessional

The Screaming Gophers have finally found their campsite.

In the center of the campsite, there is a medium sized backpack. In the backpack, is a tent kit, water purifiers, and a pocket knife.

Beth: That's it? No fire starters?

Gwen: No water?

Lindsay: No makeup?

Stares

Confessional cam

Lindsay: What? I need to look gorgeous! Otherwise Tyler might not notice me!

End confessional

Izzy: Hey wouldn't it be funny if we made bear noises and then some bears showed up?

Owen: That would be awesome!

The two start making bear noises

Izzy: Rah! I'm a bear!

Noah: Not that this isn't funny and all… But I'm starving!

Then a tall guy shows up

Guy: I've got a large bacon pizza with extra cheese here!

The campers look at the pizza box with hopeful expressions

An intern waves from behind the camera

Intern: It's for the camera crew!

All Gophers (Except Cassidy): Awwww…

Owen: Not to worry! I'm an expert in finding food!

He heads off into the woods to find some food.

Meanwhile…

Katie and Sadie are still lost and wandering through the forest

Sadie: This is all your fault!

Katie: How is this my fault?!

Sadie: Well you aren't exactly the best with directions.

Katie (Getting angry): Well at least I can drive! If it wasn't for me, you would be taking the smelly old bus to the mall!

Sadie (Angry): With out ME, you wouldn't even been able to find your way to the mall!

Two squirrels on a nearby tree see them arguing and continue to watch them

Katie (Right up in Sadie's face): Oh I know how to get to the mall. Name one time where I was bad with directions!

Sadie: Trip to the beach ring a bell?

Katie: Ooh! I was wearing a really cute bikini that day…

Sadie (Angry): You crashed my mom's car into a Snack Shack!

Katie: I can't believe you brought that up!

Sadie: Without me you wouldn't even be on this show!

Katie: You're just saying that because I'm prettier than you!

Sadie: How dare you!

Katie (While crossing arms and looking away): It's true. Everyone says so!

Sadie: As soon as we get to camp, we are SO splitting up as BFFFL's!

Katie: Fine!

Sadie: Double fine!

As they walk off, the camera zooms in on the two squirrels

Squirrel #1 (Translated): Is that all that teenaged girls fight about?

Squirrel # 2 (Translated): I have no idea.

Squirrel #1: Hey, didn't those other teenagers walk by in the opposite direction about an hour ago?

Squirrel#2: Yeah. One had a green thing on his head. It looked really stupid.

At the Killer Bass camp…

The killer bass are pitching their tent

Geoff (To Bridgette): Wow, you pitch a tent like a guy!

Bridgette gives him a weird look

Geoff: Uh… It's just that you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff!

Bridgette: Thanks?

Confessional cam

Geoff: "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." (Smacks his forehead) Stupid!

End confessional

Back at the Gopher camp…

The Screaming Gophers have made a campfire and are now waiting for Owen to return

Heather: I hope he brings back something good. For his OWN good.

Suddenly, there is a rustling in the bushes

Beth: What is it?! Is it a bear?!

But it is not a bear, and Owen comes in, holding several large salmon

Owen: I am man! I bring fish!

Heather: Ew, no! I am not eating fish!

Trent: I'm surprised he found any at all. Nice going dude!

Izzy: Oh I LOVE fish!

She bites into one raw much to the disgust of her fellow Gophers

Izzy: Heh heh… I guess we should cook it first…

Beth: Hey, how did you get these?

Owen: My grandpa taught me how to fish! And one time, this snapping turtle bit me in the butt! Wanna see?

Before anyone can answer, Owen takes off his pants

Everyone: EWWW!

Izzy: Cool!

Back to the Killer Bass camp…

The Bass are all gathered around the campfire waiting for DJ to return with food

DJ has now arrived carrying a small grey rabbit with big brown eyes into camp

Bridgette: Awwww!

Duncan: Well I've never had rabbit stew before…

DJ: No! This is my new pet! I'm calling him Bunny!

Harold: So you didn't find any other food?

DJ shakes his head sadly

Duncan: Hey, where's thing one and thing two?

Somewhere in the woods…

Sadie: Look! A tree with a spoon stuck in it! That's good right?

Katie: No it is NOT good! We saw that tree two hours ago! We just walked in a big circle!

An owl hoots sending the two into a panic

After a few minutes of running, they stumble into a cave

Sadie (Exhausted): We can-pant-stay here till' morning.

Suddenly a huge cloud of bats startles them

Katie (Curled up into the fetal position): We're going to d-d-die here…

Back with the Killer Bass…

Courtney: Now what do we do?!

Duncan: You know, this reminds me of this one ghost story.

Geoff: Cool dude! Tell it!

Duncan: I don't know… The story I'm thinking about is really intense…

Courtney: Oh please! We're not scared of some story.

Duncan: Alright, if you say so…

Later…

All of the Killer Bass are staring at Duncan with wide eyes as he tells the story

Duncan: And then, as they walked back to the car, they heard a strange noise… The girl started to freak out. And even the guy was getting a bit scared at this point. And so they got in the car… AND HE WAS RIGHT THERE! (The campers all jump in shock) The girl screamed! They ran for that car and got in! The guy floored the gas pedal and they got the heck out of dodge! When the guy brought the girl home, they thought it was all in their imagination. But there on the door handle, was a bloody hook. They say that he is still out there in those woods, the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Maybe even right HERE!

Duncan pulls his hand out from behind his back, which has a sharp looking hook on it.

Everyone screams except Courtney

Courtney: Oh please, that wasn't so scary!

A wolf howls in the distance causing her to jump into Duncan's arms

Confessional cam

Courtney: I was NOT scared.

Another wolf howls and she jumps again

End confessional cam

Meanwhile…

The Gophers are all, once again, sitting around the campfire.

Trent: This is great! Fire's burning, fish are cooking, tent is tenting…

Gwen: So Owen, you really killed a bear?

Owen: Heck yes I did. It was a glorious day…

As Owen is telling the story, cartoon images appear on the TV screens of the viewers depicting the story with some images to go with them.

Owen: My Grandpa and I were out hunting when we saw the great beast. Ten feet tall on his hind legs he was and mean as could be! He let out a roar that shook the forest! And we knew then that it was either him, or us. We took out our trusty guns and fired two shots, BANG! And that was all it took to fell the great beast. Later, we painted our faces with his blood to honor him. It was a good death.

Heather: Oh please! I don't believe a word of that.

Cassidy, while looking around notices that Izzy is gone

Cassidy (Quietly): Did anyone else besides me notice that Izzy is gone?

Noah: She speaks!

Trent: I think she had to pee.

Noah: But that was over an hour ago!

Owen (Shouting): IZZY! IZZY THE GOPHER WHERE ARE YOU?!

Suddenly, a bush starts to rustle.

Noah: Izzy?

But it is not Izzy. A huge brown bear emerges from the bush and roars, causing Owen to wet his pants with fright.

Leshawna: BEAR!

Gwen: Climb the trees! Climb the trees!

The whole gopher team has climbed up a huge oak tree

Gwen: What do we do now?!

Heather: Ask the bear hunter!

The whole team looks to Owen who is clutching onto the trunk of the tree

Owen: Ok I didn't really kill a bear.

Leshawna: Then why did you say you did?!

Owen: I was being theatrical! Excuse me for living!

Cassidy looks at the bear and sees that it is sniffing at the fish

Cassidy: Hey! Those are our fish!

Heather: Shoo shoo!

Noah gets a look in his eye

Noah: What if the bear ate Izzy?!

Heather: Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore!

Angry glares from the whole team

Heather: What?! It was her fault for going off alone to pee! She should have just wet her pants like Owen!

Leshawna looks like she is about to say something, but the branch holding her breaks, and she falls right in front of the bear.

Leshawna: Nice bear…

Owen: Holy mackerel covered in cheese sauce, she's going to die!

She scoots back against the tree trunk and prepares for the end when…

Bear: Hey, are you ok?

Lshawna: Did that bear just ask me a question?

The bear stands up on it's hind legs, reaches up, and tugs on its ears revealing the bear to be Izzy in a bear suit.

Izzy laughs manically

Scene change to the killer bass camp…

All of the Bass are in the tent trying to go to sleep, but Bridgette and DJ are still awake

Bridgette is tossing and turning trying to get comfortable

DJ: Do you have to go to the bathroom?

Bridgette: Yeah, but I'm too scared to leave the tent.

DJ holds up a half full jar filled with pee

DJ: Yeah, me too.

Bridgette finally gets up to leave the tent

Bridgette: It was just a story… Nothing is coming to get me…

She cautiously walks out of the tent. Everything is quiet until a bat flies into her face.

Bridgette: ARG!

The scream wakes up everyone else except Duncan and they see the shadow of Bridgette, who looks like a terrifying monster.

Bridgette then accidentally kicks an ember from the fire onto the tent burning it down.

Bridgette: Sorry…

All of the killer bass except Duncan glare at her.

Duncan: Hey, what did I miss?

Sees that the tent has burned down.

Duncan: Oh.

Meanwhile…

The Screaming Gophers are all sharing fish around the fire laughing at a joke that Izzy told.

Gwen, after laughing, looks to Cassidy who is sitting there with a sad expression on her face. Gwen nudges Leshawna, and they nod at each other. They both walk over to Cassidy, and drag her aside to where no one else can hear their conversation.

Gwen: This has gone on long enough! Spill!

Leshawna simply nods.

Cassidy looks at them then down at the ground

Cassidy: Are you going to leave me?

Gwen (Confused): What?

Cassidy: I won't blame you if you do. I'm so weak…

Leshawna: Hold up girl! What do you mean weak?

Realizes something

Leshawna: Has Heather been picking on you? Because if she has so help me I'll-

Cassidy: No! It's just…

She tells them both all about her dream and the fear that they will all leave her.

Gwen: Has this happened before? Someone leaving you?

Cassidy: I wasn't ALWAYS shy… I became that way. In the 8th grade, I was kicked out of theater, left all alone by those who I counted as my friends, and humiliated by Jessica. It got so bad, we had to move, and I went to a public high school for one year, but… I had developed such bad anxiety issues; it wasn't good for my health to go a second year, since I have a weak immune system. So I was homeschooled, Duncan went to juvie, and now here I am.

Silence

Gwen: I… Never knew…

Leshawna: I'm so sorry girl.

Cassidy (Shakes her head): I don't want apologies. It was a long time ago. I thought I was over it. I forced the memories out of my mind. But seeing it all there all over again… I lost it. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you.

Leshawna and Gwen smile, glad that their friend is back to normal.

Leshawna: Let's get you some fish.

Cassidy: Ok.

Most of the Gophers warmly welcome her back and are delighted to see her back to normal.

Izzy decides to retell her prank yet again.

Izzy: And I was all, RAWR! And you were all, "AHHH!" And you should have seen your faces!

Noah: Yes Izzy we know. We were there!

Suddenly, the bushes rustle again.

Another bear comes out of the bush

Owen: Chris, dude! Nice try, but it's not going to work!

Lindsay: I don't know Omar, it looks kinda real.

Owen pokes the bear in the nose

Owen: Nah, their just seeing if they can get us twice. Don't worry this is not a real bear!

Owen reaches up to the bear's head and pulls out a huge fistful of fur

Owen: I guess it is real…

The bear pulls out a mirror from nowhere, **(AN:To heck with logic!) **and checks it's reflection. Seeing that it is now bald, it roars with anger, causing Owen to pee his pants again, and send them all scurrying up the tree once again.

Meanwhile…

Courtney was still yelling at Bridgette for burning down the tent

Courtney: -And this is all your fault!

Duncan: Would you chill princess?

Courtney: I will not!

Harold: Well at least things couldn't possibly get any-

DJ: NO HAROLD NO!

Harold: Worse?

As if on queue, it starts to thunder, and pour rain

DJ: What have you done?! You jinxed us all!

Later, the Killer Bass are all seen huddled under some leaves looking miserable, Katie and Sadie quivering in the cave, and the Screaming Gophers all stuck in the tree.

The next morning…

The Killer Bass are all seen sleeping soundly. Geoff has his hat over his face, DJ as bunny tucked into his hat, Courtney is cuddling Duncan…

mewgirl12: Wait what?! Courtney cuddling Duncan?! Did NOT see that coming!

Sees the fanfiction community

mewgirl12: Uhh hi you guys… So how are you today-glitter dust!

The wild mewgirl12 ran away!

Courtney opens her eyes smiles for a second, closes them again, then…

Courtney: Ew!

Everyone wakes up

Duncan: Good morning princess.

Courtney: How dare you cuddle me!

Duncan: Well sunshine, I was just trying to catch up on my sleep. You were the one cuddling ME.

Confessional cam

Courtney: Ok, look. I was asleep! I was not aware of the "cuddling" So it's like it never even happened!

End confessional

Meanwhile Katie and Sadie are getting ready to leave the cave

Sadie: This was like, the worst night ever! Even worse than the time I went out with that guy, and- Katie? What is it?

The whole time, Katie has been shaking and gesturing over Sadie's shoulder.

Sadie looks around and sees the huge bear with the bald spot on it's head.

Both: EEEEEEEEEK!

They run off screaming

At the Gopher camp…

All of the campers are awake except for Cassidy who is still sleeping.

Lindsay: How does she do that?

Cassidy has been sleeping upside down like a bat for the entire night. Miraculously, her shirt has not fallen down.

Trent: No idea.

As Gwen wakes her up, Heather is shouting at Izzy and Owen

Heather: This is all your fault! If you hadn't made those stupid bear noises, we could have slept in the tent! Now my back has kinks in it!

Izzy: Well how was I supposed to know they would attract a bear?

The three start shouting at each other

Trent: HEY!

All turn to look at him

Trent: We need to get back! The other team could be ahead of us!

Beth: He's right. We need to leave.

Later…

The Killer Bass (Minus Katie and Sadie) have arrived at the finish line.

Geoff: Woohoo! We made it! We won!

The Screaming Gophers all arrive just before the Bass.

Chris: Not so fast! Looks like the Bass are missing a few fish!

Katie and Sadie come sprinting through the woods covered in mud and leaves

Katie: We-gasp-made it!

Sadie: I'm so sorry for bringing up the snack shack Katie!

Katie: I'm sorry I said I was prettier than you!

Sadie: We should have never fought!

Katie: BFFFL's?

Sadie: BFFFL's.

The two share a heart-warming hug.

Courtney: You two done with the love fest?

They nod

Courtney: Good. BECAUSE OF YOU, WE LOST THE CHALLENGE! AND THE REWARD! Wait. What was the reward?

Chris: Well I was going to say earlier but…

Duncan: Spit it out!

Chris: Gophers, you get an all expense paid trip to the Snack Shack Emporium!

They all cheer and rush off towards the shop

Chris: Killer Bass, you WILL be sending someone home. See your fishy butts at the campfire ceremony!

As he walks away, the Bass are all glaring at Katie and Sadie.

Later at the Campfire Ceremony…

Chris: Killer Bass. You sucked today! Your tent burned down, you found no food, and you LOST your fellow campers! Not good. If they had been eaten by the bear, I could have been sued! Now then. The first marshmallow of the evening goes to Duncan. Congrats dude, you received no votes. The next marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

..

…

..

…

Harold

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

Courtney

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Geoff

.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

..

…

..

..

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

Bridgette

…

…

…

…

.…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

Katie, Sadie. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and you will have to leave this island and never ever return! The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

Sadie. Katie, you have been eliminated. Please board the boat of losers.

Sadie: No! Not my BFFFL!

Katie: Sadie, listen to me. I have faith in you! Win this for me!

Cut to the dock

Sadie is crying as the boat leaves

Sadie: I miss you already!

Katie: I miss you more!

Sadie: I miss you even more!

Sadie starts sobbing and grips onto the dock of shame refusing to let go.

Chris: Well. Now that that's over, who will triumph next time, who will fail, and who will beg for mercy? Will Sadie ever get over Katie leaving?

Sadie: NO!

Chris: Find out next time on, Total. Drama. ISLAND!

**Votes**

**Courtney: Ugh. I had to pick one of the wonder twins so to decide, I wrote their names on these slips of paper and borrowed DJ's hat. (She mixes up the paper, chooses a slip, and looks at it) Katie it is then.**

**Harold: I vote for Sadie. She squealed so loudly next to my ear one time that I was deaf in that ear for the rest of the day!**

**Duncan: Eh. I pick Katie.**

**Tyler: I pick the author of this fanfic! She didn't even include me at all this time!**

**DJ: I vote for uhh… Katie?**

**Bridgette: Sadie I guess.**

**Sadie: I vote for Tyler!**

**Katie: OMG ME TOO!**

**Both: EEEEEE!**

**Geoff: Katie. She arrived after Sadie. **

**Total:**

**Katie: 4**

**Sadie: 2**

**Tyler: 2**

**mewgirl12: 1**

**Authors note:**

**Me: Tyler I need to speak with you!**

**Tyler: What?**

**Me: You can't vote for me! Technically, you shouldn't even know I'm here! **

**Tyler: But… I've always known you were here.**

**Me: How exactly did you know?**

**Tyler: Dunno. There was this big wall that had a giant 4 on it, then I tripped on my shoelaces and broke it.**

**Me: Well if you do know me, than you should know that I control your very fate! If I wanted to, you could have fallen of a cliff!**

**Tyler: I already DID fall off a cliff!**

**Me: I KNOW! I WROTE THAT! We will discuss the rest of this later. Go watch TV or something.**

**Tyler: Ok.**

**Me(To you): Well that happened. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Good night to all!**

**Tyler: Well it could be daytime where they are.**

**Me: TYLER!**


End file.
